


High

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Disapproving alice, F/M, Jealous Archie Andrews, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slight Age Difference, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: He was so close she could feel his breath, warm against her own lips. “I’m just wondering,” his voice was quiet, deep, teasing.Her own voice was barely recognizable when she spoke, “Wondering what?”He smirked, eyes darting to her lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own before meeting her eyes again. “If what you said was true.”Betty’s mind went through everything that had happened the night before and she bit her lip to hide a smile. “I said a lot of things.”Jughead laughed, his head bowing before rising to meet her eyes again, his own dancing with amusement. He ran his thumb slowly across his lip before leaning even closer, his lips going to her ear. “The bit about how you kiss that good all the time.”Her heart stopped.Her eyes flew to his and then to his lips as he moved forward but then in a second, he was pushing himself away from the wall and sticking his hands back in his pockets, walking backward. His eyes on hers and a smug grin on his lips. “I can’t wait to find out.” He winked. “I’ll see you around Betty.”





	1. Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story as an original one about ten years ago and just never had the urge to write past a couple chapters. While thinking about converting it to a Riverdale fic, I started getting a bunch of different ideas about where I could go with it so... here it is.
> 
> It's AU. I think everything is pretty self explanatory but if it's not: Jughead never went to Riverdale High and only transferred there when Southside closed down. He was a senior when Betty was a freshman. Reggie is also from the Southside and transferred for his senior year. This fic takes place 3-4 years after that.
> 
> Lyrics belong to Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to bugggghead for editing this chapter for me. You're amazing!!

 

* * *

Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

* * *

 

 

What is it like to be high? Well, there really isn’t a solid definition. Some people say it’s the same experience every time while others say it’s never the same twice. Sometimes it hits you fast, and sometimes it’s gradual. For some it makes you extremely tired, whereas some end up more energized in that moment than they had ever been in their lives. Sometimes it makes you hungry, thirsty. Sometimes you’re just dazed, drifting in between worlds. And sometimes you’re  _ everything _ , just overcome with feeling.  _ Invincible. _

But then again, how it makes you feel isn’t the most important thing anyways. It’s what you  _ do _ that matters. What you might slip out like you were drunk in front of your friends. Who you might see in a different light. What daring thing you might do that you would never have even  _ thought  _ about in your normal state of mind. Or maybe it’s what you always wanted to do and now was your chance to do it… because it feels like a dream anyways and you figure you’ll wake up afterwards, no harm done.

Though, that isn’t always true, is it?

 

* * *

 

“Come  _ on _ Betty!” Veronica whined from the outside of the bathroom where her friend was currently hiding. “It can’t be  _ that _ bad. And anyways, it’s not like you don’t have the body to pull it off so  _ please _ just get out here and let me see!”

Betty sighed and looked in the mirror one last time before opening the door and then instantly cringed at Veronica’s squeal of excitement which led to a victory dance.  

“You look  _ amazing _ ,” the brunette gushed, hands reaching out to straighten the blonde’s shirt that was  _ barely _ there.

Betty shrugged her off and crossed her arms stubbornly. “No, I  _ look _ like I’m about to put on a show at the bar downtown.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “And that is  _ such _ a compliment, Betts, seeing as how you are wearing  _ my _ clothes.”

“Yeah, and you’re also slightly shorter so while something may fit you normally, it’s going to be a tad small on me,” Betty explained, turning to the mirror and instantly wishing she hadn’t. A groan escaped her lips.

They were supposed to be having a sleepover while Veronica’s parents were out of town, allowing them to have the whole place to themselves to celebrate their high school graduation and kick off the amazing summer they had planned before Veronica moved back to New York and Betty took off to attend State. As soon as Betty had walked in the door though, Veronica had been shoving clothes and makeup at her and explaining the  _ change of plans  _ as she did so.

“I don’t see why we have to go to a party. Why can’t we just stay in and stick to our normal plans?” Betty asked, walking to sit on the bed, a hopeful note in her voice. She winced when she noticed sitting down made her shirt ride up and expose even more of her stomach. She knew any party where they were dressed in such revealing clothes, and that Veronica was  _ that _ excited, was not going to be good. Especially if the last four years of knowing the trouble the brunette could get into was any indication.

“ _ Because _ . Do you know how rare it is to get invited to  _ this _ party?” Veronica explained as she added more glitter to her eyes.

Betty tugged on her shirt. “Actually, I  _ don’t _ know how rare it is,” she pointed out. “Because I don’t exactly know  _ where _ we are going.”

“That’s because I haven’t told you yet.” Veronica grinned and then looked over at Betty with that trademark glint in her eye that always made Betty feel anxious about her best friend’s antics. With sleek dark hair and sultry brown eyes, Veronica was that girl that had all the guys turning their heads to watch her wherever she went. Whereas Betty, with her blonde hair usually pulled into a simple ponytail and pale green eyes, was the kind of girl who much preferred to be in the background.

“So?” Betty questioned. “What party is it?”  

Veronica’s face broke out in a grin instantly but at her friend’s look, she just sighed and motioned for her to come over to her. Betty reluctantly obliged and Veronica proceeded to remove her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall down around her shoulders. “What if I told you it was a surprise?”

Betty pulled away and narrowed her eyes. “Last time we went to a surprise party, the house got swarmed by police and we almost got arrested. Do you remember me getting grounded for like… ever? Because I definitely haven’t forgotten.”

Veronica laughed at the memory and shook her head. “Betts, that was a  _ high school _ party. This party tonight is going to be our first official party as adults.”

“You’re kidding.” Betty sighed. “So you got some thirty year old from work to invite you to  _ hang out with him and his buddies _ again? Come on Veronica, I thought you learned your lesson last time,” she teased.

Veronica mimicked her face and rolled her eyes, making Betty crack a smile. “Actually no. He’s… twenty-one? Twenty-two?” She tried to sound indifferent but Betty knew she was close to bursting at the seams from withholding the info.

“So you  _ know _ him?” Betty asked, sliding on her only won argument - her flats - instead of the heels Veronica had picked out for her.

“Oh yeah. You do, too.” Veronica’s grin was now full blown.

Betty shifted to look at her friend who was pulling on a pair of dark blue heels that matched the skirt she was wearing. “It would be so much easier if you would just tell me where we were going. That way, if we get murdered or sacrificed, I would have written the place down and set it on the table so when your parents come home tomorrow and we’re missing, the police will have a head start. Or your dad’s henchmen will.”

“Ha ha.” Veronica deadpanned and grabbed her car keys. “You, my friend, need some serious help.” she shuddered. “They don’t sacrifice people there... I don’t  _ think _ . It is Riverdale though so anything is possible,” she laughed, though Betty found nothing funny about the statement and her anxiety escalated.

“Veronica…” she started but her friend just smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the room.

“Come on, it’s going to take about twenty minutes to get there.”

“Twenty minutes? Where the…” Betty started to protest but then just gave up, sending Veronica a glare as she climbed in the passenger’s seat. “You better be sure about this.”

* * *

 

“I feel like we’re driving into one of those movies where the two innocent girls get invited to the party out in the boondocks and it’s really a vampire lair and at midnight they lock all the doors and feast,” Betty mused as Veronica pulled down a spooky side road, leading away from the Northside.

Veronica laughed and clicked off her GPS when it told her that her destination was a few miles ahead. “Well, I can promise you they’re not vampires but I can’t promise that he won’t  _ bite _ .”

“Won’t bite?” Betty echoed, knowing by the way she said it that her friend had been throwing her a clue. Her mouth dropped open as it dawned on her. “ _ No _ .”

Veronica grinned. “Oh,  _ yes _ . Southside here we come.”

“How? Why?  _ What _ ?” Betty sputtered. There was only one person who she could be talking about, a guy who built his reputation by leaving love  _ bites _ on all the necks of his endless conquests. A guy who had transferred to their school along with many others for their final year when the Southside’s high school closed down. A guy who was notorious for his exclusive invite only parties that slowly but surely had corrupted many of the perfect Riverdale students that year.

“He came into Pop’s today.”

Betty turned to look straight ahead. “Figures the one day I have off,” she muttered, referring to the job at Pop’s they had both taken their senior year in high school as a condition by their parents to keep them busy after Veronica had gotten them into trouble once again in their “free time”.

Veronica laughed. “Anyways, we started talking. Well,  _ he _ started  _ flirting _ , and naturally I returned the favor.” She winked. “Next thing I know, he’s asking me to his party tonight since I just graduated and needed to celebrate. He said I was cool and that I could bring my friend,  _ you _ , as well. And then he gave me a super big tip and told me he would  _ see me there _ .”

Betty just shook her head in disbelief. “Surreal,” she whispered, and then inhaled sharply as they pulled up in front of a house that sat all alone in the middle of large fields, no neighbors for at least a mile each way and then it was just groups of trailers for miles. Dozens of cars and motorcycles were parked in the empty field across the street, music was blaring, making the ground thump beneath them, and there were people  _ everywhere _ .

“Well,” Veronica whispered as she parked her car, staring at the house. “We’re at a Reggie Mantle party.”

Betty just nodded slowly, in awe. While prior to Southside High closing no one on the northside had known who Reggie Mantle was, everyone quickly learned who he and his friends were when they took Riverdale High by storm, leaving chaos in their wake. Betty and Veronica had just been lucky enough to have attended school when he and his friends transferred from Southside High, though they were only freshmen at the time. While he wasn’t part of the Serpents, he was friends with them all and for that alone, like the Serpents generally were, he was notorious for  _ many _ things. One of them being for throwing the wildest parties anyone had heard of. Parties that made Sheriff Keller lose twenty years off his life and all the Riverside parents clutch their children even closer, though that never did any good anyway. Riverdale students were corrupted one by one as they would sneak out to party and hang with the Serpents and do everything their parents ever warned them not to. The parties were  _ epic _ . Or… so they had heard. Freshmen were never invited.

“I haven’t seen him in…”

“Like three years,” Veronica finished her friend’s sentence. “Since they all graduated high school.”

Betty took a deep breath and then glanced at Veronica who was already smirking at her knowingly. She bit her lip and looked away, hating that her friend always seemed to read her thoughts.

“He said he was,” Veronica commented in a sing song voice, stepping out of the car.

Betty followed suit, her eyes not leaving the house in front of her. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t act so innocent, Betts. I know  _ exactly _ what’s going through your head right now.  _ Jug _ . He’s going to be here. Seeing as though he’s Reggie’s best friend and his dad practically runs this side of town, it’s not a surprise.”

Betty rolled her eyes as they slowly walked towards the house. “Will you ever stop that?” She played dumb, trying to sound nonchalant even as her stomach flipped. “There wasn’t one girl in our school that didn’t have a crush on him, okay? And anyways that was how many years ago? Three? Four?”

Jughead Jones. The only person more well-known than Reggie Mantle himself. His best friend and partner in crime. Member of the Southside Serpents. The guy that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. For some, it was just the bad boy appeal in general, or that rugged look he always had and careless attitude. But for Betty, it was everything. Every girl had a crush, and hers as a freshman was Jughead Jones. The second he walked into Riverdale High with his messy hair and Serpents jacket, she couldn’t look away.

“You’re right, it  _ was _ a long time ago,” Veronica agreed. “But you still used to be in  _ love _ with him,” she said with a dreamy voice that made Betty slap her in the arm and laugh despite herself.

People all around them were dressed to impress because no one got into a Reggie party in sweats and sandals. Now she realized what the fuss was all about and why she was shoved into the outfit she was currently wearing. Though she still didn’t like it at all, she thought, as she attempted to pull the flimsy shirt down so her stomach wasn’t showing.

Betty stopped and looked up at the house again.

“Okay,” Veronica breathed as they walked to the door where one of Reggie’s friends they remembered from school stood. Sweet Pea.

Betty watched as a few people walked by and he greeted them by name, letting them pass through the door and her nerves spiked. He didn’t know them, and they weren’t exactly decked out in leather and Serpent gear like the majority of the people around them were. There was no way he was going to let them in.     

When they approached, he gave them a once over and then crossed his arms over his massive chest, looking more intimidating than anyone she had seen in her entire life.

“Hey… I’m Veronica and this is my friend Betty.” Veronica said, clearing her throat as his eyes darted between them. “We…”

He raised a hand, cutting her off. “You two work down at Pop’s right?” he asked. “Reggie told me about you. Welcome to the  _ house of madness _ .” He grinned, stepping aside for them to enter, already turning to the next group of people approaching the door.

“Thank god.” Veronica breathed as they stepped inside. “That was the first time I was actually worried about being turned away from a party. My ego would not have recovered.”

 

Their ears were instantly assaulted by music that was slipping out from a room to their left. The place was extremely crowded and Betty was bumped into several times by time she had only made it about ten feet to the wall at the opposite side of the foyer. Veronica grabbed her hand, pulling her close.

“This is awesome!” she yelled over the music and Betty just grunted. Veronica continued to talk but Betty only half heard her, too busy taking in the scene around her.

So  _ this _ was an infamous Reggie Mantle party, she thought. Most people that talked about the epic madness had never actually attended and the ones who did get lucky enough to be invited were sometimes said to exaggerate, but looking around and seeing everything going on around her, she knew that they had told nothing but the truth. 

 

People were jumping off the second landing of the stairs, surfing on the crowd below, people all around dancing as if they were the only ones there, girls were dancing up on platforms, some couples were practically going at it against the walls and she prayed that someone didn’t pull out their phone to capture it and stick it on a porn site with her standing in the background. 

 

In another room, there was smoke from a smoke machine and strobe lights flashing though you could only make out shadows and she wondered what was happening in there. Another room had a guy standing guard outside the door, allowing people to pass after they slipped him bills. She caught sight of a table inside where a bunch of guys were playing cards. A gambling room, and by the looks of the chips on the table, it was honest to god big money gambling. She noticed men in there that were old enough to be her father. So apparently the rumors about even older Serpents attending his parties were true as well.

“Let’s get something to drink.” Veronica yelled in her ear as she grabbed her hand again.

When they finally broke through the crowd and entered the kitchen, she was able to finally take a much needed deep breath since the room was enormous and not nearly as crowded as the rest of the house. They made their way to the corner where a guy was manning a keg, handing out drinks.

“You go ahead and drink. I’ll drive home,” Betty said and Veronica shrugged and grabbed an offered cup, smiling in thanks. On the outside, she seemed all cool and confident but Betty knew deep down even Veronica was slightly out of her element and a jumble of nerves right now. 

“Hey Porter! You want to do that shit, you go find an empty room. Not the fucking kitchen,” the guy by the keg yelled and Betty and Veronica both looked over to where a guy had a small rectangle compact mirror on the counter and was holding a film canister and razor in his hand.

“Whatever, bro,” the guy said, shoving the paraphernalia back into his pocket and making his way out of the room.

“So I’m going to take a wild guess and say that that wasn’t film in that canister,” Betty muttered.

Veronica just shrugged in response. “What do you want to do?”

Betty opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as someone yelled her friend’s name.

“Veronica!”

They both turned to see the crowd part and a familiar smirking face making its way toward them. Betty heard Veronica squeal excitedly under her breath although the girl kept her face cool.

“Hey, Reggie,” she greeted seductively.

His grin was huge and contagious, making Betty automatically form her own. The tips of his black eyes had wrinkles at the ends, proving he flashed that intoxicating grin a lot.

“You came.” His eyes slowly moved over Veronica for a moment, grin widening with every passing second, before turning his attention to Betty. “And you must be Betty. How’s it going?”

She sent him a smile. “Great party.”

He winked. “You know it.”

She was amazed at how easy going he seemed to be. She figured maybe he would be as scary as he looked sometimes. Especially considering the group he hung with, he didn’t exactly have the most pristine reputation.

“I didn’t know if you would come. I  _ hoped _ .” He winked at Veronica and then turned back to Betty with a laugh. “Just so you know, your girl here is the only person I have ever met that can toss out lines as quick as I can. So you two are officially honorary guests. Anytime you want to come,” he said and Betty chuckled. Who would have thought that her friends overly flirtatious personality would lead them here one day?

“What were you guys doing?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Veronica’s shoulders and Betty noticed a few surrounding girls’ eyes narrowing. Oh yes, just like high school. He was apparently still a wanted man. And she would even admit herself, probably more so now. The boyish looks had matured into rugged sexiness that only amplified with the good time vibe he always seemed to exude. Not her type, but not bad to look at at  _ all _ .  

“We were just going to walk around,” Veronica practically purred and Betty refrained from making a gagging noise when the two just stared at each other, grinning.  

Reggie broke her gaze, shaking his head and looking insanely amused. “Come with me. You can hang out with us.” He motioned for them to follow him, the crowd literally parting as he made his way through the house.

“Us?” Betty echoed, heart slamming in her chest.

Veronica laughed and locked an elbow with hers as they followed. “Isn’t he gorgeous?” she mused but Betty’s mind was still on what he had said. He approached a door with stairs leading down into a huge basement. As they descended, and she got a view of the room, Betty nearly froze mid-step when she saw four couches bordering a large coffee table, loaded with people all wearing a familiar leather jacket. So this was apparently the VIP section, she realized.  _ Great. As if the upstairs wasn’t intimidating enough. _

“Where did you go?” a guy with dark brown hair that was spiked about seven inches from his head in all different directions, that Betty was sure could be classified as a weapon if he ever head butted anyone, asked.

Reggie walked over to an empty spot and sat down. “Had to go find my guests. Sweet Pea told me they came. This is Veronica and Betty,” he introduced and Veronica waved a hello while Betty just stood there frozen with her arms folded over her chest when everyone turned to look at them.

“Ah, the sweet talker, eh?” another guy greeted as Veronica moved to sit by Reggie and he wrapped an arm around her.

Despite how uncomfortable she felt, she smiled at how easy Veronica fit right in, chatting back with all the guys. 

 

Biting at her lip nervously, she scanned the area and her eyes were instantly met with a dark pair, watching her. Her breath caught in her chest. Sitting there on the couch opposite Veronica, laid back, relaxed, with one arm thrown over the back of the couch and a beer in his hand, was Jughead Jones.

She attempted to avert her eyes but just couldn’t seem to pull them away, even as her face flushed when his eyes scanned her from head to toe, not even trying to be discreet about it.

“Come sit down.” Veronica’s voice finally broke her trance as she grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside her, sitting opposite Jug. She looked at her friend, and then the spiky haired guy, the wall, the table, everywhere except at the person who was directly in her line of vision, even though she could feel his eyes still on her. She cringed when she felt her cheeks get hot. Great, she was blushing. 

“You guys just graduated?” an older guy asked as he lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.

Veronica moved closer to Reggie’s side as his arm wrapped further around her. “Yeah, last week.”

“They went to Riverdale,” Reggie informed his friends, grabbing a drink from the center table.

“Were you there when we were?” another one of his friends asked. “Freshman?” he questioned and Veronica nodded. “That school still as boring as it was then?”

“Even worse,” Veronica told him and everyone laughed. Even Betty’s lips formed a smile.

“I bet. I fucking  _ hated _ that place,” Reggie informed. “Only reason we stuck around was because some douchebag football player said none of us would ever graduate after we transferred. We had to prove the asshole wrong since all he did was talk shit.”

Betty quirked an eyebrow. “That’s the only reason you stayed?” she found herself asking. “I thought it was just to make Principal Weatherbee go into early retirement and drive the Riverdale PTA crazy.” 

“Fuck yeah and Weatherbee  _ did _ too. That year at graduation he announced it.” Spiky haired guy laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

She let out a chuckle at his amusement and looked up to see Jug staring at her again before turning his head when one of his friends addressed him. She took the moment to let her eyes roam over him, taking in the guy she hadn’t seen in three years yet still had a clear picture of in her head. He still had that midnight black hair that fell just slightly into eyes and was more often than not tucked under a beanie. Tall, dark, and exuding that dangerous and daring vibe. It was enough to make a girl go crazy. No wonder he had been so wanted in school. And now that he looked even more dangerous than he did then, she could only imagine the attention he got. With dark jeans, a worn t-shirt, black work boots, and his Serpent’s jacket, he was the image of every girl’s bad boy fantasy. He even had the motorcycle to top it all off. She could still hear the purr of it as he would drive to school like it was just yesterday.

“I remember one time we went to school after hours, broke in and painted all the doors green. We were all wasted and blown out of our minds and it took forever and we all had the shit all over our clothes. But Durham could never pin it on us, even though it was obvious,” a guy with extremely long black hair and multiple lip piercings smirked. “They tried to repaint them the next day but when the white paint started dripping off, they realized we used sealer and they had to scrape all the green off first. Shit took months to do because they couldn’t do it while school was in session because of the fumes.”

Betty grinned, remembering the doors and the common knowledge of who had done it to erase the Riverdale High colors, even though there was never concrete proof. Oh, how angry Archie had been.

Reggie grinned. “We had a hell of a time.”

There were nods of agreement as a couple guys reminisced about a few other pranks that were pulled and Betty took the time to sit back and actually relax, amazed at how much her nerves had settled and how it almost seemed normal to be there.

“Okay I’m really loving this trip down memory lane but if I don’t get high soon I’m going to fucking flip,” spiky haired guy stated. “Where the hell is Fangs?”

“Right-fucking-here asshole,” a dark haired guy announced as he walked down the stairs. “You can get it next time. I couldn’t find a close fucking place to park, even with my bike.” He threw a bag at the guy he was talking to and flopped down onto the couch. His eyes landed on Betty and a smile fell across his face as his eyes moved over her body. “And who’s this?”

“She’s with me.” Reggie sent him a look.

“Ah, the girl from Pop’s. I knew you looked familiar.” He glanced at Veronica and then looked back to Betty. “What’s your name?”

“Betty.”

He smirked. “You legal?”

Betty narrowed her eyes but before she could reply Reggie cut her off, moving his arm out from around Veronica to grab a joint that was passed to him. “Piss off Fangs. They’re eighteen. So  _ no _ , not young enough for you.”

Everyone laughed as Fangs flipped Reggie off but then just remained smirking at Betty. “You want some?” he asked, offering her the bowl he held in his hand. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. 

“No thanks,” she declined. She had gotten high once with Veronica at a party when they were sixteen and it wasn’t something she ever really bothered to do again, despite it being available at almost every party they’d went to since. She didn’t see the point really, although, at the moment, she was tempted to accept the offered one to calm to nerves.

“Oh, come on cutie. Are you scared?” he taunted but before Betty could tell him to fuck off, a deep voice did it for her.

“Fuck off Fangs. Leave her alone,” Jug said, sending the guy a look that even had a shiver going up her own spine. His voice seemed fine, but his eyes were  _ lethal _ .

Fangs raised his hands in defense. “Just asking man,” he played it off.

“You okay with this?” Jug asked and Betty blinked in surprise when her eyes met his and she realized he was talking to her. 

“Yeah,” she assured as he motioned to the people around them getting high. “I’m fine.” She blushed, feeling like a freshman with a crush again but then realization hit and her cheeks burned with humiliation at the fact that he obviously thought she was too immature to be around people getting high.

She broke his gaze again and turned to Veronica who was taking a hit from a tye dye colored bowl.

“Here, Betts.” Veronica handed it to her.

Betty bit her lip. “Someone has to drive home,” she whispered.

“I can get someone to drive you home if you want,” Reggie offered, inhaling deep and sinking into the couch, smiling.

Betty opened her mouth to protest, imagining them trying to hang on for dear life on the back of some Serpent’s bike, but Veronica was already passing the bowl to her and agreeing to someone taking them home.

Betty sighed. They were supposed to be at Veronica’s house wearing tiaras, watching 80’s movies, and pigging out on pizza and Chinese, but instead she was here - about to get high at a Reggie Mantle party, with Jughead Jones sitting across from her.

It was like a warped dream.      

Shaking her head at herself for protesting so much, she brought it to her lips without another thought, tipping the lighter upside down and inhaling, closing her eyes as she did so. What the hell? They just graduated. Might as well celebrate.

She held it in as long as she could before blowing it back out, instantly gasping for air and coughing. A few people on the opposite side of the room laughed, but other than that, no one said anything. 

She felt the small relief slowly slide through her but she knew it was too soon for anything real. So she took another long drag and exhaled slowly, reopening her eyes as she did so to see Jug watching her with a curious look on his face. His lips forming a small smirk.

Five minutes passed with everyone silently passing around joints and bowls. Every once in a while someone would say something but she paid no mind, just eased into the slow gradual change she was beginning to feel.

Looking up, she caught Jug’s eye again as he still sat watching her, looking more and more amused as time passed. She quirked an eyebrow at him in question and he let out a chuckle.

“You’ve done this before,” he stated.

She nodded. “Once,” she informed, holding up a finger.

Veronica laughed. “She’s not very tolerant of it though. We were lucky we were at a small party at the time,” Veronica said with a look in her eye that told Betty she was already way past gone. “She’s crazy when she’s high.”

A few guys let out cheers around the room and Betty rolled her eyes, taking another drag as it was passed back to her. “Maybe. But you’re even more so when you’re drunk,” she pointed accusingly at her friend. “One time we were at this party of one of the guys on the basketball team, or football, or something to do with a ball…” she trailed off and when everyone laughed she joined in herself. Jughead grinned and a fluttering erupted in the pit of her stomach. “Anyways, Veronica got drunk, and she started talking to things, and professing her love to this random kid she’d never even talked to before from school and she said she wanted to dedicate a dance to him and got up on the table.” She motioned with her hands to the coffee table. “And started to dance… to the Macarena. With a serious striptease twist.” She laughed and everyone joined, a few guys rolling over with a drug induced laughter when one started doing the dance movements.

“Damn!” one guy yelled. “Someone get this girl a drink!” he ordered and more laughter ensued.

“Thanks for that, Betts.” Veronica chuckled, covering her face with her hand for a moment. 

“Holy hell, you want to do something like that for me?” Reggie asked, chuckling as he took a drag. “I always liked that Macarena dance.”

“We’ll see.” Veronica winked. More people cheered and Betty found herself laughing as well. Everything was slowly starting to become more normal and relaxed.

“Where did you guys go to college?” she asked as she took one final drag.

“College?” spiky haired guy echoed. “Funny.”

Jug smirked. “We own an auto shop downtown,” he informed in that deep voice that moved over her like silk, sending goosebumps dancing down her skin. Or maybe the basement was just cold.

“Bikes, but we specialize in classic cars. Mustangs, Monte Carlos, ‘Vettes,” the guy with long black hair added. “Don’t need some jacked school classes for that.”      

Fangs wiggled his eyebrows at her. “I have my ‘Vette right outside. Want to go for a ride?”

“Maybe later,” Betty told him, rolling her eyes despite the smile on her lips. He was definitely amusing. Just looking at him made her want to laugh for some reason.

She turned back to Jug who was watching her, his eyes much clearer than everyone else’s. 

“You off to college now or…?” he asked her.

Betty nodded her head. “State. August.” She smiled when his grin widened and his eyes seemed to dance. She couldn’t look away.

“College will be great. Definitely better than high school,” Veronica mused. “The classes will be less boring, there will be a better selection of guys, and there will always be something going on. In high school nothing exciting ever happened after… well after you guys left.”

A few chuckles filled the room.

Betty nodded as she remembered her freshman year. “When you guys were there it was fun to go to school.”

“Oh yeah. We totally admired you.” Veronica smiled up at Reggie.

“Everyone admired us.” Reggie laughed and moved closer to Veronica again, allowing her to snuggle under his arm.

“Especially Betty,” Veronica continued and Betty tore her eyes from Jug’s when she heard her name. “She  _ really _ admired Jughead.”

Betty’s jaw dropped and she hit her friend’s leg, knowing she should feel embarrassed, but for some reason didn’t. At all.

“Is that so?” Reggie looked highly amused as his gaze drifted between Jug and Betty.

Betty shrugged as she inhaled the smoke that made the room cloudy, feeling weightless and a million pounds all at the same time. “ _ Every _ girl had a crush on him,” she explained and then turned to meet the man in questions stormy eyes and smiled. “I don’t anymore.”

“Really?” he asked, letting out a laugh he had been trying to hold in. “Why not? Did I get ugly or something?”

Laughs were heard throughout the room as Betty joined in as she shook her head. “Oh no. Not at all,” she answered honestly and there were hoots throughout the basement.

“Don’t believe her. She still does.”

“Veronica,” Betty scolded, lightly elbowing her. “Really, I don’t,” she insisted, meeting Jug’s eyes again. Eyes that didn’t seem to leave her.

“That’s too bad.” He shrugged and looked her over from head to toe once again, making her body feel like it was on fire.

Betty found herself nodding and sighing sadly. “Yeah that is too bad,” she agreed, standing up and walking over to him, sitting down next to him. “You’re not sad are you?”

His chuckle was deep and throaty, making her blood pump faster. “A little.”

Betty frowned and looked around the room. Veronica and Reggie were talking about New York and a couple of the guys were passed out around them, the others either smoking or in conversations of their own.

“Sorry for that then,” she found herself apologizing. “Here,” before she knew what she was doing, her hand was on his chin, pulling his face towards her and her lips were pressing to his. Sighing in wonder at the electricity that seemed to course through her at the contact, she pulled back and met his eyes, twice as dazed as she had been before. “Better?” her voice was just a whisper.

His eyes seemed to grow even darker now, nearly black as he watched her. “Almost,” he said before bending down and moving his mouth to hers again. Her hands wound up around his neck as he pulled her into his lap.

Sighing into his mouth as she straddled him, she tugged off his beanie and ran her hands through his hair, feeling like she was treading somewhere between two worlds. She heard talking in the distance, doors slamming, lyrics to a song that was playing, but all she could focus on was the soft, hot lips that were devouring hers.

“Better now?” she asked in a whisper against his lips without opening her eyes. Her head was spinning with them shut so she didn’t know what it would be like if she dared open them.

“Yeah.” He was just as breathless, his lips still teasing hers, his hot breath dancing across them. His hands were planted firmly on her hips and she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Are you sure? Because if you’re not…” she started and then brought her lips to his again and lost herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was screaming at herself, warning herself that she shouldn’t be doing this, that he was Serpent and he was dangerous, but she just ignored it. It felt too right. 

She reached down and slid her hands up and under his shirt as she tugged on his lips and then parted her own, letting his tongue meet hers. The kiss deepened and everything else disappeared. The blaring music turned to a quiet hum and the rest of the world was black. As he moved his thumbs to trace the exposed skin of her stomach, she shifted into his touch, feeling his reaction to her against her thigh and falling deeper into oblivion. 

It was like a dream. She was slowly spiraling downward into bliss. Untouchable.

She pulled back and laid her forehead on his shoulder as he ran his hands up her back slowly and then back down again, chuckling breathlessly in her ear, “You always kiss this good or is this a side effect too?” His words were a whisper against her neck as he laid hot open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and trailed them up to her ear.

Betty chuckled herself. “Oh, I always do,” she replied with a drug induced confidence and he laughed again. A sound of pure masculine satisfaction that made her insides go crazy.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” he whispered in a sing song voice before taking her ear in his mouth and making her let out a long moan at the action.

“Yes, I do,” she insisted stubbornly, leaning into him.

“Not fully, you don’t,” he said, and she heard the curse in his voice. “But next time we do this, you will.”

“Next time?” she asked, only half listening to what he was saying, wanting him to kiss her again.

“Yeah, next time. But right now you should go home because you’re too fucking tempting,” he whispered and brought his mouth to hers again, granting her wish, and her mind went blank again.

He pulled back and cursed once again, standing up and lifting her with him with ease, setting her feet on the ground and holding her until she was able to stand on her own.

“Reggie, who’s on drive home tonight?” he asked, his voice rougher than it had been before.

Reggie broke away from Veronica and looked up at Jug for a minute before blinking and shaking his head to clear it as Veronica nuzzled his neck. “Umm, Matthews?”

Jug nodded and motioned for him to follow as he grabbed Betty’s hand and pulled her up the stairs. People called out to him and she caught a few glares aimed her way but all Betty could think about was his hand, big and strong, holding tightly onto hers and keeping her close to him as they walked through the house and out the front door.

They walked across the street to the field where everyone parked their cars and over to a guy who was standing by a bright red corvette.

“Where do you live?” Reggie asked Veronica and she rattled off the address. He nodded, helping her into the backseat as the guy slid into the driver’s side.

Reggie grabbed her purse and took out her keys, pressing the alarm until her lights flashed and then tossed them to another guy who was there but Betty barely noticed. All her focus and awareness was still on the guy who was holding her hand.

Jug walked her around the car, but before opening the door for her to climb in, he pushed her against the side and bent his head to hers in a fast, deep, searing kiss. Pulling away, he opened the door and she silently climbed in, trying desperately to catch her breath.

“I’ll see you around.” He winked before closing the door and then telling the driver something.

Veronica looked over at Betty as the car started up and pulled out onto the road. They both looked out the back window to see Reggie and Jug watching the car drive away and then Veronica’s car pulling out and following them.

Turning back around, slouching in the back seat, they both turned and looked at each other.

And at the same time, still dazed with clouded minds, they started laughing.

What a night.

 

* * *

  
  


Come take a walk on the wild side  
Come kiss me hard in the pouring rain


	2. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the wonderful cacti-evie and bugggghead for going over this for me and making it readable! ❤ You guys are awesome!
> 
> Lyrics belong to BORNS

* * *

You make my heart beat like the rain  
Surround me  
Hold me deep beneath your waves

* * *

Betty woke up to a tongue sliding over her face.

It took her a good, full minute to register that the tongue did not in fact belong to the man she had been dreaming about. Eyes shooting open, she instantly pushed the bundle of joy that it  _ did _ belong to away with a laugh.

 

“Thank you for the good morning kisses, Louis.” She grinned at the Lodge’s terrier that was looking at her with what seemed like a smirk on his face. “But I was having a rather nice dream.” She groaned, laying back down and pulling her pillow over her face.

 

_ The best dream of my life _ , she thought with a sigh, practically still panting.

 

Jughead Jones. Sure, she’d never forgotten about the guy who she was over the moon in lust with in high school but it had been a very,  _ very _ long time since she’d had a dream about him. Let alone a sex dream. And one so…  _ vivid _ . Like it was really happening.

 

An impatient whine sounded from her left and she looked back at Louis with a smile. “I’m guessing you want me to take you outside?” An excited bark and a furiously wagging tail was her answer. With a stretch, she climbed out of bed, making her way to the door.

 

The sun shined through the windows as she glanced at the clock and stopped, shocked when she realized it was nearly noon. No wonder Louis looked just about ready to burst, the poor thing. Not even wasting time to put shoes on, she quickly grabbed his leash and made her way out the back door of the Pembrooke.

 

Louis made quick work of what he needed to get done before she brought him back inside and fished around the cupboards looking for his treats. She saw the bags of chips she had brought for the slumber party sitting on the counter, unopened, and her eyes narrowed. They hadn’t eaten them? Maybe they were too full from the pizza and… wait they never ate  _ pizza _ .

 

She turned, looking around to see the Lodge’s immaculate living room just as it had been when she had arrived yesterday. No pillows or blankets thrown. No soda cans and food wrappers covering the coffee table.

 

Because they never had their party.

 

Veronica had taken her to a different party.

 

_ Oh god _ , Betty put a hand to her stomach as she remembered the events of the night before. She looked down when her hand touched an unfamiliar silk, memories slowly beginning to come back to her. Walking a few feet down the hall to the bathroom, she walked in and stood in front of the mirror, taking in her reflection. Way too tight jeans she was surprised she had been able to sleep in, the barely there camisole Veronica had forced her into, her makeup all smeared and her hair sticking out at awkward angles.

What did they _ do _ last night?

 

And then, all of a sudden, it all came rushing back to her in an instant.

 

They went to a party. A Reggie Mantle party. And then he found Veronica. They went down to the basement and Jughead was there. 

 

They smoked. 

 

They drank. 

 

And then she was on top of Jug.

 

Running as fast as her jeans would allow her, Betty rushed back upstairs and to Veronica's room. She threw open the door to find the girl still in bed, one leg and arm draping down off the side.

 

“Veronica!” Betty exclaimed, walking over to her and pushing at her shoulder to wake her up.

 

The brunette rolled onto her back and swatted her friend’s hand away. “Go away. We don’t have to work until three.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes. “Wake up  _ now _ ,” she demanded, jabbing at her until the girl sat up and opened her eyes, glaring.

 

“What time is it?” 

 

Betty took a deep breath, trying to ease her nerves. “Almost noon.”

 

Veronica quirked an eyebrow, grabbing her phone to check the time as if not believing it. “ _ Oh _ . Wow.”

 

“Yeah.  _ Wow, _ ” Betty repeated. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. “I made out with Jughead Jones.”

 

Saying it aloud only made it more true. She could still feel his hands on her hips, on her stomach. His lips on her neck, her face, her ear. How hard he was pressing into her thigh… oh, god. No wonder that dream had been so vivid.

 

Veronica looked confused for a moment before a grin broke across her face. “No, Betts, you downright dry humped him. I’ve never been so proud.” She put a hand to her chest.

 

Bettys mouth dropped open. “Oh, because you weren’t all over a certain notorious guy yourself?”

Veronica’s smile didn’t falter as she laid back on the bed again, a dreamy look on her face. “Oh, was I ever.”

 

Betty let out a laugh that was half amused and half… well, a mixture of everything: shock, disbelief, satisfaction, nerves. “I made out with Jughead Jones,” she breathed, more to herself than to Veronica, but the girl met her eye and motioned for her to climb onto the bed.   

 

She did without objection, laying on her back next to her as they both stared up at the ceiling, silent.

 

“Was it everything you thought it would be?”

 

Betty closed her eyes, remembering the kiss that rocked through her like nothing ever had before. “Beyond.”     

 

Veronica giggled. “I know that there is a huge possibility that I won’t see him again… but damn was last night worth it.”

 

Betty shook her head, still trying to wrap it around all that happened. 

 

_ “You don’t know what you’re doing,” he whispered in a sing song voice before taking her ear in his mouth, making her let out a long moan at the action.  _ __   
  


_ “Yes, I do,” she insisted stubbornly, leaning into him.  _ __   
  


_ “No you don’t,” he said again and she heard the curse in his voice. “But next time we do this, you will.” _   
  


Betty remembered the words he had spoken the night before and bit her lip, wondering what he had meant by them. Or if he had even meant anything at all.

 

Veronicas phone went off and she grabbed it, reading the text quickly before rolling her eyes. “Kevin is at the door but Smithers won’t let him in.”

 

Betty boosted herself up onto her elbows, looking at her friend, confused. “Why is he here?”

 

Veronica sighed, climbing out of bed and putting on her robe. “No idea, but he sent me a million texts. Where’s your phone?”

 

Betty glanced around. “I’m not sure, actually.” She didn’t remember much after they got home. She started towards the door. “I’ll go tell Smithers it’s okay to let him in for you,” she told Veronica.

 

It wasn’t even a full minute before the sound of Kevin's unusually shrill voice filled the apartment, making both girls cringe.

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

“Calm down, we were sleeping. You can tell Smithers you prefer men all you want but you’re still a guy and he’s still not going to let you in here without permission.” Veronica rolled her eyes, grabbing her cup of coffee and sitting on the couch. 

 

Kevin took a deep breath and Betty noticed, for the first time, that he seemed genuinely worked up. He raised his hands dramatically, as if trying to summon patience, and took another calming breath before resting them on his hips and staring at both of them accusingly. “Do you really think  _ that’s _ what I’m upset about?”

 

Betty spotted her phone and walked over to grab it.

 

“Do you not think it’s because you went to a certain party last night and did not invite _ me _ ? That I’m not even  _ told _ and have to find out through Instagram?” 

 

“Wait…  _ what _ ?” Betty quickly turned her phone on to find multiple unread texts, notifications, and three missed calls from Archie. “Veronica, what did you post?” She clicked on a notification and a video started playing of the basement. The video started out with Veronica and Reggie, but then she panned to the rest of the area around her and a glimpse of Betty appeared. 

 

On the other couch.

 

Straddling Jughead.

 

“Are you kidding me?” she said slowly, watching the video again. It was just a flash, just a second or two, but the image of her on top of Jughead was unmistakable. 

 

Kevin threw his hands up again. “This is what I’ve been saying!”

 

Veronica cringed. “In my defense, I wasn’t exactly thinking one hundred percent clear last night.”

 

Betty let out an unamused laugh. “This video has over two thousand views, Veronica.” Her heart was hammering in her chest. She prayed to God her mother hadn’t gotten an account she didn’t know about to spy on her. 

 

Veronica grinned, though her eyes were wide. She stood up and held up her hands in defense. “A lot of my followers are from New York still so very few of those views are even from people in Riverdale, Betts,” she reassured, even if she didn’t sound so sure .

 

“Pretty sure half of them are from Archie alone,” Kevin coughed out, turning away when the two girls looked at him. “Well, he did call me a million times. Which is the other reason why I’m here. So, between dealing with that and not taking me to the party with you, you owe me big.  _ So _ big.”

 

Veronica walked over to him and gave him a hug, even though he kept his arms crossed and didn’t return it. “You can come next time.”

 

Kevin’s eyes flashed to hers. “Next time?” 

 

Veronica nodded, telling him quickly about how they were told they could come whenever and filling him in on bits that the video she took did not cover.

 

“Next time,” Kevin agreed with a nod, trying to fight off a grin and failing miserably. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” he asked, walking around Veronica. “And that robe is  _ gorgeous _ . Is it Cashmere?” 

 

Veronica laughed.

 

“Can we seriously focus on the present right now?” Betty's annoyed voice cut off Kevin’s sucking up. “This video needs to be taken down. Now.”

 

Veronica sighed and walked over to grab her phone. “Fine, fine. But I’m pretty sure any damage that could have been done, already has been.” She hit a few buttons on her phone before looking back up again. “There. It’s gone.” 

 

Betty closed her eyes and groaned in relief when upon refreshing the page, the video no longer loaded. “ _ Thank you _ .”

 

Kevin cleared his throat. “I just want to point out that, while that video has now been erased, you can’t exactly wipe the memory of every person who has watched it,” he pointed out. “And by every person, I mean one particular ginger-haired, stud muffin, who is probably plotting murder at the moment.” 

 

Veronica rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “Let him. Maybe this will finally show him that Betty does not want to be with him.” The brunette started to leave the room. “I’m going to shower for work.”

 

Betty sat down on the couch as her friend left and put her head in her hands. “This is going to be a mess.”

 

Kevin made a sound of agreement. “Oh, most definitely. But I can’t lie and say I’m not excited to see it unfold.” He rubbed his hands together evilly.

 

Betty sent him a look. “I’m  _ so  _ glad you find this amusing.”

 

Kevin shrugged. “Maybe this will be the final push he needs to leave your team and head on over to mine. Emphasis on the head.” He smiled innocently. “That boy has been in love with you for years and his crush turned from cute, to annoying, to pathetic real fast.” 

 

Betty bowed her head. Once upon a time, she had thought maybe there would be something between her and Archie, but that quickly faded when she realized, while there  _ was  _ love, there was zero attraction. Archie apparently didn’t see it that way though and professed his want to be with her during their junior year, even though she had told him she didn’t feel the same way. He never gave up on the idea that one day she would change her mind. 

 

Sure he dated people, just like she did, but he always let it be known that if she was willing to try, he would be too.

 

Though that wouldn’t be why he had texted and called multiple times since Veronica posted that video.

 

That would be due to the person who she happened to be on top of, making out with, and as Veronica has so eloquently put it-  _ dry humping _ . 

 

Jughead Jones.

 

Trouble maker.

 

Serpent.

 

She could already hear the lecture from her friend about how dangerous they were.

 

“Just remember one thing,” Kevin said, flipping through a book that was on the coffee table. 

 

Betty glanced up from her phone to meet his eyes. “And what’s that?”

 

Kevin grinned. “You made out with Jughead. No matter how much shit you get for that video, you know damn well it was worth it.”

 

* * *

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that something bad could have happened!”

 

Betty put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, silently calling on whatever patience she had left.

 

“Archie, I am aware you think something bad could have happened but I’m alright, Veronica is alright. Obviously since I’m standing here with you in this dreaded heat, behind Pops, having this discussion.” 

 

“Well maybe if Veronica didn’t drag you to these places…” Archie started and her head flung up.

 

Hot, irritated, and still slightly embarrassed about the video that she now knew after the first few hours of her shift at Pops, a  _ lot _ more people in Riverdale had seen than Veronica had let on, she was not in the mood to go back and forth with him.

 

“Veronica didn’t drag me, Archie,” she told him, having lost any ounce of patience she had previously conjured up. “I went and did what I did willingly.  _ Very _ willingly.”

 

Archie narrowed his eyes, apparently taking the hint. Betty was surprised she didn’t feel guilty for the underlying meaning of her words. 

 

“Whatever then,” he said, walking around the building and leaving her standing alone in silence.

 

Betty watched him leave, smoothing down her maroon shorts and yellow shirt (her uniform for Pops), and tightening her ponytail before opening the back door to continue her shift. Thank goodness there was only two hours left and it had mostly died down. The rest of the night should be slow and quiet.

 

_ Hopefully _ .

 

“So nice of you to rejoin us. Did lover boy leave?” Veronica rolled her eyes and Betty sighed. From the second Veronica had moved to Riverdale, her and Archie had been at each other's throats. For what reason? Betty didn’t know. But she had a feeling that it had a lot to do with the chemistry between them that literally everyone seemed to see except the two people involved. 

 

Betty walked over to where Veronica was putting clean dishes away and started to help. “You do know that my life would be so much easier if two of my best friends would just get along?”

 

Veronica flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically. “But far less exciting.”

 

Betty sent her a small smile. “I’m okay with that because last night was about all the excitement I can handle for a while.”

 

“You might want to hold that thought,” Meg, the night supervisor, said as she walked back to them with a mischievous grin on her face. She smacked her bubble gum a few times before continuing. “A group of delicious young men just walked in and one asked if you were working,” she told Betty, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

Veronica set down the plate, almost shattering it, and ran over to the order window. “Oh my god.”

 

Betty’s heart stopped. There was no way. 

 

She had been telling herself all day that last night wasn't so bad because she would never see him again anyways.

 

Right?

 

“And they’re in your section too you lucky witch.” Veronica glared, though the smile on her face betrayed her emotions. 

 

Meg blew a bubble. “He asked specifically.” 

 

Betty shook her head. There was no way she could go take their order and look Jug in the eye after what happened last night. Especially not in her ridiculous Pop’s uniform. 

 

She closed her eyes, trying to remember if she had done anything horrible lately to deserve this karma because apparently someone, somewhere had it in for her. 

 

“You go,” she told Veronica, pacing back and forth.

 

Veronica shook her head and pulled off the small apron she wore around her waist. “As much as I would love to, the man I wanted to see just motioned for me to follow him outside…” She grinned, smoothing her hair down as Betty peeked out to see Reggie’s back disappearing out the front door. “So looks like I’ll be taking my break now.” 

 

Betty stared helplessly as Veronica disappeared out the door without a second glance her way. 

 

“Meg…” Betty started but the older lady just waved her off. 

 

“You better get a move on. You have customers waiting,” she said before grabbing a magazine, walking out to lean over the counter and read it. 

 

_ Why was he here _ ? 

 

She had worked at Pop’s for over a year now and had never seen any of them once.

 

Had never even heard of them coming in until Veronica had told her about Reggie the other day.

 

It was just a coincidence.  _ Right? _

 

There was no way he was there because of her.

 

Betty nodded to herself, taking a deep breath. Exactly, there was no reason to be nervous. It was just a coincidence. 

 

Holding her head high, she walked from the back room and her boost of confidence only lasted about two seconds before her eyes were met by a dark pair that latched onto her as soon as she stepped out. It was as if he knew exactly where she was and was just waiting for her to make an appearance. 

 

Heart hammering in her chest, she was glad her feet only faltered for a moment before she was able to force herself over to their table. 

 

His eyes were still on her though and she couldn’t look away, not even for a second. She had no idea how her face looked but it had to be somewhat amusing since the corners of his lips were quivering, as if he were fighting back a smirk.

 

“Hello, welcome to Pop’s,” she said, her voice quiet and her eyes still focused on Jughead. He sat back, relaxed on the inside of the booth, legs sprawled out under the table and an arm thrown over the back of the seat.

 

His eyes  _ still _ on her. 

 

Silently studying, his tongue came out and slowly wet his lips.

 

Could they hear her heart pounding? She wouldn't be surprised. 

 

A throat clearing had her finally breaking the gaze, looking to the other side of the table and blushing with embarrassment when she found Sweet Pea and Fangs sitting there, looking highly amused. 

 

Betty cleared her own throat, goosebumps breaking out along her skin, still feeling the heat of his eyes on her.

 

“Can I start you guys with something to drink?”

 

“Long time no see, blondie.” Sweet Pea grinned. “I’ll take a Coke.”

 

“Root Beer, for me,” Fangs told her, not bothering to look up from his menu. 

 

_ Probably because he thinks your still staring at his friend _ , Betty told herself, her face warming even more. 

 

She paused before glancing over at Jughead again. “And what would you like?” 

 

She didn’t mean to sound so breathy; in fact, she was doing everything she could to sound normal, but apparently it wasn’t working. 

 

And apparently she should have worded her question differently if the heat that filled his stormy eyes at her words was any indication. 

 

“What would I like?” he asked, running a finger over his bottom lip and not even bothering to look at the menu. There was a long drawn out pause before he answered, a million different things being left unsaid in the silence. “I’ll take a Coke, too.”

 

Betty inhaled slowly as she nodded, taking a moment to look around the table again. “Are you guys ready to order food now too?” When they all nodded their heads, she quickly jotted down their orders and excused herself swiftly. 

 

When she brought their drinks over, somehow not spilling a drop even though her legs felt unsteady, she took their menus with her as she had forgotten the first time. “Did you guys know what Reggie wanted? I forgot to ask,” she said, motioning to the empty seat next to Jughead.

 

Jughead let out a laugh. “It depends. How long was your friend’s break for?”

 

Betty held in a chuckle of her own, understanding where he was going. “Thirty minutes.”

 

Jughead grinned. “Well, he was complaining he was hungry so I’m sure he’ll be back before then. Can he order when he comes back?”

 

“Of course.” Betty nodded, glancing at the door that Veronica had disappeared out of. “Well, I will have your guys’ orders out soon,” she said, turning to walk back to the kitchen.

 

“Do you get a break, too?”

 

The deep voice sent a jolt through her and she steadied herself before turning back around slowly. The two other guys in the booth were in a conversation of their own and seemingly oblivious to her and Jughead.

 

The insinuation of his question had her rubbing her palms on her apron nervously. “I actually already took mine,” she told him, regretting taking it earlier to talk to Archie. 

 

He nodded slowly. “I see. That’s a shame.” He took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair. She remembered how her hands were in his hair the night before, first just running through it and then gripping it when his hips had pushed up into hers.

 

It really was a shame, she thought, cursing her redheaded friend. 

 

“I could maybe take a ten minute though,” she found herself saying, even as Meg gave her a look out of the corner of her eye. She was usually strict about breaks, but with the pleading look Betty sent her, she just rolled her eyes. 

 

Jughead glanced at Meg before bringing his eyes back to Betty's, a slow grin covering his face. “Oh, yeah?”

 

Betty bit her lip to stop her own smile. “Yeah.”

 

The bell from the kitchen had her turning around and leaving to grab their food. She brought it to the table, refilling their drinks quickly before heading back to the kitchen, just in time to see Veronica come in through the back door, her hair a mess as she tucked her shirt back into her shorts.

 

Betty untied her apron and set it down, sending her friend a look. “Do I even want to ask?”

 

Veronica grinned. “Even if you dont, you know I’m going to tell you everything later.” She winked and then told the cook to make another cheeseburger for Reggie. 

 

“I’m going to take a ten minute break,” Betty told her, smoothing her hair down.

 

Veronica bumped her shoulder. “A ten minute break, huh?” She laughed. “I’ll take Reggies plate over for you.” She winked and Betty rolled her eyes as she walked out the back door, the noise of the kitchen quieting as it shut behind her. 

 

A few minutes passed and she started to pace. Did she misread his question? She thought it was because maybe he wanted to talk to her but now she was just standing outside and feeling like an idiot while doing so.

 

She closed her eyes and tipped her face towards the sky, not knowing if she could handle the humiliation of going back in there after waiting for him outside. But apparently that was what she was going to have to do.

 

Footsteps on the pavement had her whipping her head around. Relief and nerves both hit her full force simultaneously as she watched him walk toward her. 

 

And boy could he walk. Just something about it screamed power, confidence,  _ danger _ . 

 

“I didn’t know you were out here,” he said quietly, his hands deep in his pockets as he walked up to her, stopping a foot away. “Your friend brought Reggie’s food over and when I asked where you went she told me you took a break.”

 

Thank god, Betty inwardly cheered. “Yeah, I just… needed some fresh air.”

 

A knowing look passed over his face as he watched her. “Oh, is that it?”

 

Betty looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up before glancing up to meet his eyes again. She swore they never left her. 

 

And she didn’t mind. 

 

“I've never seen you in here before. Were you just in the area?” 

 

Jughead shrugged, hands still in his pockets, a small smile on his lips. “Something like that.”

 

“Do you always evade questions like this?” she asked, feeling more comfortable about him now that his friends weren't watching and she wasn't doing her job.

 

Jughead chuckled, the sound low and sensual, warmth spreading through her body just from his voice alone. “I heard the burgers were good and the waitresses were even better.”

 

Betty’s mouth dropped open momentarily before she shut it, her eyes widening as she let out a laugh of her own. She stepped back until her back was against the side of the building and relaxed against the structure. “Do you always say the first thing that comes into your head?”

 

“Usually.”

 

“I see,” she said, and then took an unsteady breath as he moved closer to her, taking off his beanie and sticking it in his back pocket. She was amazed he even wore it at all in this heat.

 

“Do you work tomorrow?” he asked, his voice quieter as his eyes roamed her face, stopping on her lips. 

 

She instinctively darted her tongue out to wet them. “No. There’s a special down at the drive in, a bunch of us are going.”

 

His eyes narrowed for a moment as if in deep thought before he nodded. He moved closer until there was barely any room left between them. Just a couple more inches and they would be touching. 

 

So. Close.

 

Betty laid her palms against the building behind her while Jughead lifted a hand to set next to her head to brace himself as he leaned in.

 

He was so close she could feel his breath, warm against her own lips. “I’m just wondering,” his voice was quiet, deep, teasing.

 

Her own voice was barely recognizable when she spoke, “Wondering what?”

 

He smirked, eyes darting to her lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own before meeting her eyes again. “If what you said was true.”

 

Betty’s mind went through everything that had happened the night before and she bit her lip to hide a smile. “I said a lot of things.” She shrugged, trying to act like the closeness wasn’t making her heart race. “Do you mean about whether you got ugly or not?” she joked, trying to break through the tension that was pulsing between them.

 

Jughead laughed, his head bowing before raising it to meet her eyes again, his own dancing with amusement. “That too, but  _ no _ .” He ran his thumb slowly across his lip before leaning even closer, his lips going to her ear. “The bit about how you kiss that good all the time.”

 

Her heart stopped.

 

Her eyes flew to his and then to his lips as he moved forward but then in a second, he was pushing himself away from the wall and sticking his hands back in his pockets, walking backwards. His eyes on hers and a smug grin on his lips. “I can’t wait to find out.” He winked. “I’ll see you around Betty.”

 

Betty stood there, shocked, not knowing what to think. One second her blood was roaring at the thought of him kissing her, and then the next he was stepping away, grinning and walking away with that same promise of seeing her later. 

 

She watched his back disappear around the corner of Pop’s and a second later heard the roar of a bike. She watched him take off down the road before finding the strength to walk back into the diner.

 

She didn't know what the hell that was all about. All she knew was that she didn't mistake the want she had seen in his eyes, or the way his breath came in ragged gasps when he was nearly flush against her. 

 

Was he playing hard to get? She wondered, laughing when Veronica held up a few large bills from their table and Meg snatched it away to put into the tip jar for everyone to split. 

 

Betty shook her head and leaned against the wall, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. 

 

She didn’t know what his motives were. 

 

But she had a feeling she would be seeing him again.

 

She could be a tease, too.

 

And he wasn’t going to know what hit him. 

* * *

Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Come On Closer

* * *

_Gonna take it slow, babe_  
_Do it my way_  
_Keep your eyes on me_  
_Your reaction, to my action_  
_Is what I want to see_

_-Jem, Come On Closer_

* * *

 

“And _where_ may I ask are you going?”

 

Betty froze mid-step, fighting the urge to roll her eyes and then finishing her descent down the stairs to where her mother was waiting with her arms crossed. Betty held her arms out, spinning, and signalling to her outfit. “Any guesses?”

 

Alice narrowed her eyes. “I’m not in the mood to play a guessing game, Elizabeth. If I wanted to do that, I would call your father and try to guess which hussy’s house he’s staying at this weekend.”

 

Betty groaned, wishing she had chosen to climb out of her bedroom window instead. Her parents back and forth was becoming too much and the reason she did everything she could to stay away from home as much as possible.

 

She looked down at her outfit that consisted of dark skinny jeans, a tank top, heels, and a _‘pink ladies’_ jacket that Veronica had given her the night prior. She adjusted the small scarf she had tied around her neck.  “Retro night at the drive in, mom. You wrote an article on it, remember?” she asked, walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

 

Alice followed her. “And who all are you going with?” Her voice, to anyone else listening, would sound sweet and inquisitive. Betty knew her mother better than that though and saw through her facade.

 

Betty shrugged. “The usual. Me, Kev, Ronnie, Archie.”

 

Alice narrowed her eyes, obviously not satisfied with her answer. “And who will you be _meeting_ there?”

 

Betty sent her mom a look. “No one? What is with the twenty questions?” she asked, a sinking feeling making its way to her stomach. Maybe her mother _did_ have a secret instagram account and _did_ see the video Veronica posted the other night. Though it wasn't like her mother to wait for a confrontation like this if she had. She was the type to hunt down the house and go pull Betty off Jug’s lap by her ear while still in the middle of the act.

 

Betty’s eyes widened, regretting even putting that thought out into the world and praying that never actually happened.

 

“I believe it’s my right as a mother to ask any questions I want about the whereabouts of my daughter.” Alice put her hands on her hips. “Especially when it involves _Serpents_.”

 

 _Oh no_ . Betty froze. _How?_

 

“Mom…” she started but Alice cut her off.

 

“What is this I hear about there being Serpents motorcycles at Pop’s last night? Nancy drove by and said there was a few of them parked out front.”

 

Instant relief filled Betty. Her mother didn’t know about the party, _thank god_. She shook her head. “No idea mom, it must have been while I wasn’t working.” She turned away as she lied, smoothing her ponytail in the hallway mirror.

 

Alice followed her and stood behind her, meeting her eyes accusingly in the mirror. “It was around six o’clock, Elizabeth. If you weren’t working, where were you?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes then, turning around to face her mother. “If it was around six, then I _was_ working. Where else would I be? I didn’t see any bikes…” she trailed off, fighting back a smile. She wasn’t _technically_ lying. “I must have been on my break.” _Talking with a Serpent,_ she left out.

 

She hadn’t stopped thinking about him since the night before and had no idea where this exhilaration from hiding something from her mother was coming from.

 

But she kind of liked it. _A lot_.

 

“Well, I don’t like it. I don’t know why they’re venturing over to this side of town but I’m going to find out and put an end to it.”

 

Betty took a deep breath. She hated this side of her mother. “Well if they were at Pop’s, maybe they were hungry?”

 

Alice shook her head. “I know what those boys are hungry for and it’s _not_ food.”

 

Betty’s nose scrunched up. “Oh my god, mom, was that a euphemism…”

 

The doorbell rang, cutting her off and Alice walked over to answer it, sending Betty a look that said that was exactly what she had been implying. “Archie, don’t you look handsome?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at the boy on the other side of the door. He had tried to text her after her shift the night before but she hadn’t responded, still irritated at his need to feel like he could tell her what to do or who she could see. She got enough of that from her father and mother, she didn’t need it from one of her best friends, too.

 

“Doesn’t he look handsome, Betty?”

 

Betty broke from her thoughts and looked at the boy who was now standing in the foyer. Vintage Letterman jacket, cuffed jeans, sneakers and his hair parted to the side, looking like Danny Zuko in his efforts to be _preppy_. She ignored her mother’s question. “Ready?”

 

“Betty, don’t be rude.” Alice scolded and Betty narrowed her eyes when Archie grinned. Her mother had always had a soft spot for the boy next door and was a big factor in why Betty had once thought maybe her and Archie could be something more than friends. To make her mother happy. “Archie just got here and we haven’t finished our discussion.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, Mrs. Cooper,” Archie apologized, ever the gentleman, stepping towards the door.

 

“Not at all.” Alice told him, “I was just trying to explain to Betty that the Serpents bring trouble no matter where they go and if they’re now eating at Pop’s, nothing good is going to come from it.”

 

Archie narrowed his eyes at Betty. “Eating at Pop’s?”

 

Alice nodded, making a satisfied noise when realizing she had an ally. “From what I hear, they were there last night. Those boys are nothing but trouble.”

 

Betty looked to Archie, her eyes pleading.

 

“I was there last night, Mrs. Cooper.” Betty’s heart stopped. Archie glanced at her once more before sending her a look and turning back to her mom. “I didn’t see anyone. Maybe whoever told you made a mistake?”

 

Alice looked at him, surprised, and slighting irritated. “What time were you there?”

 

Archie went to run a hand through his hair nervously before realizing he had it filled with gel to keep the style in place. “Uh, around five and then stayed almost until closing. I met Moose there and we hung out a while since he leaves for basic training next week.”

 

Betty met Archie’s eyes over her mother’s shoulder and mouthed the words, _thank you._ Archie sent her a look in return that told her she definitely owed him, and he wasn’t going to forget this moment.

 

“Well, it’s possible she mixed up what establishment she saw them at.” Alice mused. “She _has_ been hitting the bottle a bit harder lately.”

 

Betty cringed, knowing if Nancy was drinking more than usual it was probably due to the fact of having her mother as a best friend. Her mother and father's antics the past few months would drive anyone to drink. As soon as the thought entered her mind though, she felt guilty. They were still her parents, no matter how bad she disliked them at the moment. She motioned for Archie to head towards the door. “

 

“Aren’t you guys going to eat first? I have a meatloaf in the oven.” Alice stopped them, sending Archie a smile and Betty a look, having noticed her trying to push Archie towards the door.

 

Betty conjured up her best fake smile. “We were all going to eat at the drive in, mom. And the first show starts in a half hour, we really don’t want to be late.”

 

With a few more exchanges, Betty and Archie finally escaped Alice’s attempted hold and she sighed with relief as the door behind them shut and they made their way to Archie’s car.

 

Archie didn’t say anything until they were both seated and buckled up. It was only then that he put his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

 

Betty sighed, waiting for the inevitable speech she knew was coming. Willing to just shut up and take it since he had just helped her out with her mom.

 

“Is anything ever going to happen here?” His voice was different than she had ever heard before. Resigned, _defeated_. She looked over at him, surprised, to see his eyes glancing her way expectantly. “You and me?”

 

She loved Archie. He was her first friend and meant the world to her, even though he drove her crazy the majority of the time. He was always there for her when she needed them. He was solid, sturdy, when the rest of her life crumbled. But that’s all that was there. A unique friendship. A love between two close friends. It was that love for him that had her heart aching as she met his eyes. “No, Archie.”

 

He sighed, moving his hands to grip the steering wheel before putting the keys in the ignition and slowly taking off down the street. “ _He_ came to Pop’s to see you?”

 

Betty nodded when her friend glanced over at her. “Well, they came to eat, like most people do at diners.”

 

Archie chuckled, though it held no amusement. “Yeah, _sure_.”

 

Betty smiled, reaching over to put her hand over his on the stick shift between them. “Are we good, Arch?”

 

Archie was silent for a long moment before bringing the car to a stop at a red light and glancing over at her. “You promise to be careful?”

 

Betty winked. “Always.”

 

Archie shook his head. “I sure hope so.”

 

* * *

 

“Kevin, I love you. I really do.” Veronica started and then narrowed her eyes at him as she sat on the trunk of Archie’s parked car. “But if you try and get us to get up and reenact one the pink ladies songs one more time, I’m going to hurt you.”

 

Kevin glared, hopping up onto the tailgate of Moose’s truck that was parked next to Archie’s car. “You don’t deserve to wear that jacket.” he told Veronica, glancing at her pink coat, and the brunette laughed.

 

The Drive In was packed, and now that the sun was almost fully set, the double feature had started. Grease being the first of the two movies, of course.

“I’m going to go get another drink. You want anything Betty?” Archie asked, walking over from where he had been talking to Moose.

 

Betty shook her head, holding up the bottle of water she still had.  

 

“Oh, me either, thanks _so_ much for asking.” Veronica cooed sarcastically and then rolled her eyes when Archie glared at her before walking away. “He’s such an ass.”

 

Betty watched, amused, as her friends eyes followed the ginger until he was out of sight. “Yet you just watched his ass, the _entire_ time he was walking away.”

 

Veronica’s eyes flew to Betty’s. “I most definitely was _not_. I was merely testing out my inner witch and was chanting for him to trip in my head. Unfortunately, it didn’t work.”

 

Betty laughed, sending Veronica a look to let her know she didn’t believe her at all.. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s _exactly_ what you were doing.” She patted her friends leg. “So, have you heard anything from Reggie?” she asked, recalling the conversation her and Veronica had after Jughead and his friends had left Pop’s the night before. While they hadn’t exactly hit a home run, what Veronica had told Betty her and Reggie had done on the side of Pop’s would have had Sheriff Kellar dragging them off to the jail for indecent exposure had he seen.

 

Veronica threw her hair over her shoulder and straightened her jacket. “That ship has sailed. He’s absolutely _delicious_ , don’t get me wrong,” she told Betty. “But it’s just too easy. I like the chase. It gets too boring if all you have is good natured - _let’s fool around and have fun_ \- attraction. I need more of an _intense_ heat.”

 

Betty tapped a finger against her lips as she watched Danny Zuko royally mess up his chance with Sandy at the pep rally just to impress his friends. “You mean someone who pushes your buttons?”

 

Veronica smirked. “Exactly.”

 

“Someone who gets under your skin and doesn’t make it easy to be with them resulting in a whole lot of hate sex?”

 

Veronica let out an exaggerated moan and fanned herself.

 

Betty laughed. “So basically you mean Archie?”

 

Kevin, who had been watching the exchange avidly, and knew exactly where Betty was going with her line of questions, started laughing so hard he fell backwards into the bed of Moose’s truck at Veronica’s face.

 

Veronica glared, but Betty just smiled when she seen her friend’s cheeks heat up. “Congrats, Betts. With that statement, you’ve officially reached the level of _Cooper crazy_ Cheryl Blossom always claimed lurked deep inside in high school.”

 

“I’ll remember that for when I give my maid of honor speech at your guys’ wedding.” Betty told her and quickly jumped off the trunk of the car, evading Veronica’s punch.

 

The sound of engines had the girls turning and Kevin's head peeking up from the bed of the truck to watch as three muscle cars roared into the Drive In, causing nearly everyone there to turn their heads and watch, the movie being completely forgotten about.

 

Betty’s heart started to race as the cars parked a couple rows down from them and the doors started opening, Serpents climbing out one by one.

 

“Speaking of the red headed devil herself.” Kevin whispered, as if the person in question could possibly hear him. In the third car, stepping out in a bright red Serpents jacket was the girl they had just mentioned - Cheryl Blossom.

 

Betty remembered all the drama that had unfolded when the Southside kids joined Riverdale High for their senior year, but even though the guys left chaos in their wake and terrorized the school and town with their antics, none of it even touched on what went down with Cheryl Blossom. The redheaded vixen had started her senior year as leader of the dance team and girlfriend of Chuck Clayton with a seemingly perfect life. Four months later, she was sporting a signature red Serpents jacket and was on the arm of Toni Topaz, one of the Serpents that had started attending their school.

 

And apparently she was still with her, Betty mused, as she watched Cheryl take the awaiting hand of a familiar small girl with pink streaked hair.

 

Yeah, she remembered watching the drama unfold and remembered how the Blossoms had completely disowned their daughter for her actions. But most of all, she remembered how Cheryl didn’t even seem to care and had made Betty wonder what it felt to finally break free from the perfect mold your family had forced you into.

 

Betty had envied Cheryl Blossom from that very first day of seeing her in her jacket, but yet she had never took it as inspiration and tried to break from her own mold. Here she was, still doing everything in her power to be the perfect daughter. _Most_ of the time.

 

And why? Who was she still trying to impress? Her parents had gone off the deep end. Her sister had run away with Cheryl’s brother, Jason, the year before. She had officially graduated high school so she had nothing to prove academically until starting college in the fall. Yet she was still walking on eggshells, trying her best to be perfect Betty Cooper.

 

And man, was she tired of it.

 

“Still slaying,” Kevin noted. Eyes still fixed on Cheryl and then turning to look around at the rest of the people that had arrived at the Drive In. “You know what’s funny? They didn’t even have to dress up like us because they all look like they just stepped off the set of The Outsiders every day anyways.”

 

Betty and Veronica chuckled.

 

Kevin whistled, jumping off the tailgate and straightening his coat. “My gaydar just exploded, ladies. I call dibs on Kenickie.” he said and had the girls looking to where his eyes were fixated to see Joaquin looking his way, slicking back his hair, one corner of his lips lifted as he spotted Kevin.  

 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Veronica smacked Kevin on the butt as he sauntered away towards the other side of the Drive In, looking up to make eye contact with the still watching Joaquin every couple steps.

 

Betty took a deep breath as she turned back to the cars. “It’s kind of weird that they’re all here. I’ve never seen them come to the Drive In before.”

 

Veronica nudged her. “You mean it’s weird that they’re here without Jug because for a second you thought that he had maybe brought his crew along after you told him you’d be here tonight?”

 

Betty blushed, looking down. That’s exactly what she had thought. She hadn’t even considered it until she saw the cars pulling in, but when they did, that was _all_ she thought. That he was showing up again like he had the night before, at Pop’s.

 

 _Way to be full of yourself, Cooper,_ she cursed herself.

 

“Well it’s a good thing anyways,” Betty said, reaching in her purse to grab a couple of dollars before putting it back in Archie’s car. “Because I look ridiculous.” she motioned to her get up and Veronica laughed. “I’m gonna grab something from the food booth. Do you want anything?”

 

Veronica shook her head, grabbing her phone from her pocket and lifting it to take a selfie, waving Betty off.

 

Betty made her way through the crowds of people watching the movie, talking, eating and drinking, mostly everyone had dressed up and if it wasn’t for the newer model cars, it would have really felt like they were back in time. She finally made her way to the back of the Drive In that was lined with buildings for bathrooms and various food booths and got in line for one.

 

She toyed with the scarf tied at her neck and glanced around for any sign of Archie or Kevin.

 

Another loud engine had her focusing on the entrance to the Drive In to see a familiar car roar into the lot, a car she remembered Reggie Mantle racing the streets with back when he attended Riverdale. The Serpents that had already arrived cheered and smacked the hood of it as it pulled over and parked next to the cars that had already arrived.

 

Betty watched as Reggie stepped out from the driver's seat and start greeting all the people around him with fist bumps and hugs, a couple of girls kissing his cheek.

 

But her eyes were drawn back to the car.

 

Goosebumps broke out along her skin as she watched the passenger door slowly open and a hand reach up onto the roof, the muscles of a tattooed arm, an arm she remembered wrapping tight around her while she straddled his lap, flexing as Jughead pulled himself out of the car, a smirk on his face as he took in the people around him and then glanced across the lot, eyes moving over the people and cars as if looking for something. Or _someone_.

 

Was he looking for her?

 

“Betty! Hello, Cooper? Earth to Cooper! You’re up.” A voice called and Betty broke from her trance, her heart racing as she met Midge’s eyes behind the counter. The girl looked less than thrilled to be working there and even less thrilled to be waiting on customer who was completely zoned out. “What can I get you?”

 

Betty mumbled out an order for a snow cone, quickly paid, and made her way away from the booth. She stopped halfway to the car when she looked up and saw Reggie standing there, talking to Veronica. Her friend, who had just claimed the Reggie thing was done, looked very much into him with her hand on his chest as she whispered in his ear.

 

Then Betty noticed Archie a couple cars away, watching them, and grinned.

 

Chuckling at her friends, and taking a bite of her snow cone, she looked around for any sign of Jughead but she didn’t see him anywhere. Glancing down at her ridiculous choice of outfit, she made her way to the far side of the food booth where no one ever parked and a small set of bleachers sat. She reached in her pocket to grab her phone to text Veronica and let her know where she would be.

 

“Cherry? Everyone knows Blue Raspberry is the way to go.”

 

Betty jumped, spinning around, her snowcone flying out of her hand and at the man who had snuck up behind her but he quickly side stepped, watching the flavored ice hit the ground of the space he was just occupying.

 

Jughead looked up at her, his eyes glittering with amusement. “Sorry?”

 

Betty took a deep breath, putting her hands on her hips as heat made its way to her cheeks. “Don’t you know not to sneak up on people in the dark?”

 

Jughead grinned, bringing up a hand to run through his hair, one hand in his pocket as he watched her. Looking absolutely gorgeous. “Don’t you know not to go walking off into the dark alone?” he countered. He pointed over his shoulder. “Everyone’s that way.”

 

Betty shifted her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know, I was trying to…” _not run into you._

 

Jughead stepped forward, his eyes telling her he knew exactly what she had been doing. “Trying to…?” His voice was low, sending chills racing over her skin.

 

“Take a break,” she told him, waving at all the cars, “From all the noise.”

 

Jughead looked down at his boots and then back up to meet her eyes, a knowing smirk gracing his lips. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Betty opened her mouth to speak but just found herself nodding, not trusting her voice with the way he was looking at her.

 

“I’m gonna grab something to eat though, so I’ll be right back.” Jughead told her, taking a step backwards. “Meet you on the bleachers?”

 

Betty looked over at the empty bleachers and found herself nodding again, watching him walk away, a smile making its way to her lips.

 

Tugging at her ridiculous coat, she pulled it off, along with her scarf, leaving her in just her pants and tucked in tank top. How did he always catch her when she was wearing something completely ridiculous? First clothes that she was uncomfortable in at the party, then her Pop’s uniform, and now looking like an extra from the movie that was playing across the big screen.

 

Laughing to herself, she made her way to the bleachers, climbing up two rows before sitting down, laying her coat next to her.

 

It didn’t take long before Jughead was back, balancing a tray in one hand, loaded with food, and carrying a cherry snow cone in the other. He stepped up onto the bleachers and sat down next to her, his leg brushing against hers, and held out his hand.

 

“I believe I owe you a snow cone, since I forced you to use your last one as a weapon.”

 

Betty chuckled, taking it from him. “Thank you.” she glanced at the food on the tray on his lap, two burgers, an extra large order of fries and an order of cheese sticks. “Hungry?”

 

Jughead met her eyes, a slow smile creeping up onto his face, his eyes burning into hers. “You have _no_ idea.”

 

His words sent desire coursing through her and she was happy she had taken off her coat, since she now felt like she was burning up.

 

Betty cleared her throat, shaking her head when he offered her something to eat and turned her eyes to the screen, taking a bite of her snow cone.

 

Her body pulsed with awareness of how close he was, the heat radiating off his body and onto hers. Just sitting next to him was driving her crazy.

 

Even as he completely devoured the food on his plate like he had never eaten before.

 

Bety watched him out of the corner of her eye, amazed that he somehow even made eating sexy, his jaw moving as he chewed and his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Every once in a while he would dart his tongue out to slide along his bottom lip and she had to call on everything in her not to allow a sigh to escape her lips.

 

Clearly, she was due for an orgasm. Or two. Or _ten_.

 

She chuckled to herself at the thought and had Jughead turning to her, a curious look on his face as he wiped his hands off and tossed the napkin on the now empty tray to his right. Taking her now empty snow cone wrapper from her and adding it to the pile as well before walking it down to the trash and then back up, sitting next to her again, somehow even closer.

 

“What’s funny?” His voice was so deep, sweeping over her skin and making her shiver. She could listen to it all day.

 

Her hands gripped the bleacher bench she sat on. “Nothing,” she told him, glancing back at the screen. “It’s actually kind of nice over here. I wonder why no one uses these bleachers anymore?” She motioned to the area, no one around but them. Everyone else on the other side of the storage buildings, watching the movie from their cars instead.

 

“They originally put the bleachers here for families who brought their kids to the movies and had trouble seeing from the back seat.” Jughead told her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Not realizing the majority of the drive in customers they would get would be horny teenagers who would want to stay in their cars anyways.”

 

Betty grinned. “I never thought about that.”

 

She looked up to the movie, watching the guys sing about the car they were fixing up and for a moment, a longing of the old days before her parents marriage was a mess filled her. Days when she would spend all day fixing up her dad’s old car. Back when he was home. She missed those days. She hadn’t even realized it until now.

 

Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see Jughead watching her, his intense eyes moving over her face. “What are you looking at?” she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him playfully, amazed at how relaxed she felt, sitting here talking to him.

 

Her answer was a grin, and a look in his eyes that told her he wanted to say something but was holding it back. “Why did you take your coat off?”

 

Betty glanced to the coat sitting on the bench to her left, her cheeks heating. “I…” she started and then sighed. “I looked ridiculous. It was Veronica’s idea to dress up as Rizzo and Sandy, even though Sandy was never technically a pink lady.”

 

Jughead glanced at the screen and then back to her, a small smile playing on his lips. “You didn’t look ridiculous. You looked cute _._ ”

 

Betty closed her eyes and groaned. “Yes, because that’s what every girl wants to hear. How _cute_ she looked.”

 

Jughead threw his head back with a laugh that washed over her and made her toes curl. How in the world could even is laugh be sexy? This was really getting to be unfair.

 

“You didn’t let me finish,” he said, sitting up. “You looked _cute_ , and that’s a good thing.”

 

Betty’s breathing became shallow as he tapped his thigh against hers. “Why is that a good thing?” she asked, trying to keep her eyes on the screen.

 

Jughead brought his lips to her ear. “The pink lady get up is good, because had you been decked out in leather instead, like Sandy was at the end of the movie? The thoughts that went through my head just seeing you when you looked _cute,_ would have been even dirtier, and we wouldn’t even be having this discussion right now.”

 

Betty tried to remain cool despite his words, and his closeness. His insinuation causing a throbbing between her legs.

 

“And what would we be doing instead?” she asked, turning her head until they were nose to nose and her green eyes met his dark, heated ones.

 

His eyes darted down to her lips and she remembered the night before, how he had come so close to kissing her and then walked away.

 

She smirked, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. “Watch the movie, Jug.” she whispered and then pulled away, turning back to look up at the screen.

 

His chuckle floated over to her and had her glancing back at him brazenly, quirking an eyebrow in question.

 

“I’ve seen this movie too many times,” he told her.

 

She turned to him, cocking her head towards the giant sign that listed what movies would be playing that night and sending him a knowing look. “Why did you come then?”

 

Jughead leaned forward, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip slowly, his lips quirking up on one side. “Had nothing else to do,” he sent her a look that told her she knew why he was there. For _her_. “Also, nostalgia.”

 

Betty turned away for a moment to look at the projection booth, remembering being a freshman and pleading with her parents to let her go to the Drive In with just her friends, knowing he worked there, and them never letting her. “That’s right, you used to work here.”

 

Jughead leaned his elbows back on the bleacher seat behind him, glancing over at the projection booth. The movement made his shirt ride up a little and Betty found her eyes drawn to the newly exposed tan skin. “I practically lived in that projection booth.” The way he said it had her glancing up at him but he just sent her a small smile. “The kid that does it now doesn’t even stay up there there the whole time. I saw him with some chick over by the food booths.” he nodded his head towards the crowd of people. “Not good if he gets a couple who are looking for someplace a little more private than the back of their car. I learned that the hard while while working it.”

 

Betty laughed, glancing at the door. “Surely, he has it locked?”

 

Jughead grinned mischievously. “Sure. But there’s also a spare key,” his voice dropped, suggestively.

 

Betty bit her lip, grabbing at all the confidence she had as she stood, stepping down to the bottom of the bleachers and then turning to look back up at Jughead who was now leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped as he watched her.

 

“So where’s the spare key at?”

 

She swore his eyes flashed as heat filled them. Even in the dark, with only the light from the movie, they were burning bright.

 

“What are you doing, Betty Cooper?”

 

His voice was teasing, but she heard the underlying danger to it, warning her she was playing with fire.

 

And it excited her even more. Standing there, his eyes on her.

 

“I always wanted to check out the projection booth.” she shrugged innocently, sending him a coy look. “Wanna give me a _tour_ , Jug?”

 

She knew she’d succeeded at implying something much more than just a tour when he closed his eyes, as if fighting for self control, before opening them and standing up. His eyes never left hers as he stepped down the bleachers slowly, walking up to her and bending down to whisper in her ear. “After you.”

 

Betty walked slowly over to the door, feeling him follow, close but not touching. When she got to the door, she turned to him, her back almost against it as he walked right up to her and kept his eyes on hers as he reached above her head to slide his finger along the top of the door until he found the key. Her heart pounded and heat filled her as he reached down to stick the key in the lock, never looking away.

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard it unlock and then the sound of him slowly twisting the knob to open it behind her, his arm brushing along her side, catching her skin on fire even through her top.  

 

She heard his ragged breathing as she stepped backwards once before spinning and taking in the room behind her, glancing over her shoulder at him when she heard the door lock behind her and a small smile made its way to her lips.

 

Gone were the nerves. The shyness, the embarrassment.

 

He was bringing something out in her that she wasn’t aware she was capable of.

 

Betty turned to walk around the small room, running a finger along the spinning movie reel and glancing out at the picture being shown outside. She looked over to see a small cot in the corner and a desk to her left. Shelves full of film and lights and other gadgets.

 

When she turned to see him leaning against the door, arms crossed, watching her, mesmerized, she started towards him. “My mother warned me to stay away from you,” Betty teased, taking yet another step closer to him, their bodies nearly touching.

His eyes danced with amusement, his arms dropping to his sides. “Is that so?”

Betty nodded. “But…” she tilted her head to the side playfully, biting her lip as she boldly reached out, running her fingers slowly across his stomach, feeling it flex under her touch and needing to feel the skin underneath.

Jughead’s eyes flashed to her lips, the amusement that was in them now replaced with heat. _“But?”_

Betty shrugged, his sudden shallow breathing boosting her confidence even more. “I’m still deciding if I should listen or not,” she whispered, leaning in, nearly brushing his lips before pulling back, slipping around him, and walking to the other side of the room again. His laughter had her peeking at him from over her shoulder to see him watching her, his head shaking slowly and a surprised grin on his face. “What?” she asked innocently, turning around to lean against the desk behind her. “You didn’t think I was going to _kiss_ you, did you?”

Jughead laughed, banging his head back against the door once, twice, and lifting his eyes to the ceiling before bringing them back to her. “Is this my payback?”

 

Betty leaned back. “Payback for what?” she asked innocently.

 

Jughead crossed his arms, staying still. “Not kissing you last night.”

 

Betty's skin flushed at the memory of him being _so_ close. “Why didn’t you?” her voice was soft, quiet. At this point it didn't even really matter. They were here, now. And it was taking everything in her not to cross over to him and continue what they’d started that night at the party.

 

Jughead ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, pushing himself off of the door and walking over to her slowly. He stopped when the toe of his boots hit hers and he leaned down, placing his hands on the desk on either side of her, caging her in. “I think we both know if I would have kissed you, neither of us would have been able to stop,” he whispered against her lips and Betty found herself closing her eyes when he moved, running his nose along her cheek and slowly down her neck before back up again, his lips stopping at her ear, his hot breath sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. “And with you wearing those sexy little shorts, the things I would have wanted to do to you wouldn’t have exactly been appropriate to do behind Pop’s.”

 

His hand moved from the table to rest on her hip and she moved her body into his, hearing his sharp intake of breath when her breasts pushed against his chest.

 

“Who says I wouldn’t have wanted it?” she asked as his hand moved slowly up her side and then down again.

 

He chuckled, bowing his head to look down at their bodies before looking back up at her again. “You sure? Because the second you walked over to our table, I wanted to tell the guys to get lost and bend you over it.”

 

Betty’s breath caught in her throat as a wave of arousal swept through her like nothing ever had before. “Well no one’s here now.”

 

Her whisper against his lips seemed to be all he needed, and in a second, his lips were on hers. Hot, hard, _rough._ Her hands fisted his shirt, pulling him as close as possible as he lifted her, setting her on the desk and moving between her legs, grinding against her. Her gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting hers as he reached down to the bottom of her tank, ripping it out from where it was tucked in her pants and they both groaned when he slid his hands under it and found the hot flesh underneath.

 

He didn’t move them up, Betty noticed, just ran his hands over her stomach as he kissed her, up her sides and across her back, pulling her into him, teasing her. She broke away to catch her breath but he continued, his mouth moving to her neck, leaving hot open mouth kisses there, then her shoulder, pulling her straps to the side as a he ran his tongue across it and then up to her ear, pulling it into his mouth and sending waves of pleasure coursing through her.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, finding her lips again as her hands moved under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles beneath and needing to feel more. Feel _everything._

 

“This is what I _needed_.” she corrected him, and her words only seemed to fuel him more. He pushed into her and she felt his reaction straining against his jeans as he kissed her again, biting at her lips teasingly before making his way back to her neck.

 

Then his hands were under her, lifting and carrying her over to the cot that laid on the other side of the room. Betty grinned against his lips, her hands in his hair, gripping it as he ran his own hands over her ass.

 

Two more steps and they’d be on the cot.

 

Two more steps and he’d be on _her_.

 

Two more steps and she would get everything her body was begging for.

 

A crash had them both jumping. Then, loud boo’s and angry honks from outside had Jughead lowering her to the floor with a curse.

 

She looked over to see the movie reel tipped over, no longer playing, the outside dark as people started yelling.

 

Jughead laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door. “We gotta go.” he said, unlocking it and pulling her outside and around the building.

 

Betty stopped, kicked off her heels and grabbed them in her hand, and ran with him, behind the bleachers and around the food booths, back towards where everyone was parked.

 

When they were far enough away form the booth, Jughead turned to her, looking her over, reaching out to straighten her shirt for her and she was surprised and touched by the action.

 

“You good?” he asked, as he watched her slide her shoes back on.

 

Betty fought to get her breathing under control. “Yeah,” she told him, smoothing down her hair and willing herself not to scream as the arousal slowly started to leave her body. She looked up as the movie flashed on the screen once again and people cheered.

 

“I think we’re safe.” Jughead noted, running a hand through his now mussed hair.

 

They were quiet for a moment and Betty bit her lip, unsure what to say. “So…”

 

Jughead stepped forward, placing a hand on her hip and bringing his forehead to hers. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so sorry for something more in my life than I am for knocking that fucking projector over.”

 

Betty laughed at his pained words. “It was probably for the best anyways, since the movie was almost over and they’d have to start the next one.” she smiled. “That would’ve been a little awkward.”

 

Jughead laughed, bringing his lips to hers for a slow sweet kiss that had her closing her eyes and getting lost again.

 

“For the record, I changed my mind. Cherry snow cones are _much_ better.”

 

Betty’s eyes went to his lips, feeling satisfied.

 

“So,” he breathed. “Did you decide what you’re going to do yet?”

 

Betty blinked, once, twice, unable to look up from his lips. His _incredible_ lips. Lips that she wanted _everywhere_. “What?”

 

“About whether you’re going to listen to your mom or not?” he smirked. “About staying away from me?”

 

Betty brought her hands to his shoulders and slowly slipped them around his neck, moving her fingers through his hair and loving that he closed his eyes at her touch.

 

“Still undecided.” she teased and his eyes flew open. She brought her lips to his quickly, even as her body shook with amusement. “I still need a bit of convincing.” She winked, stepping away and walking backwards, watching him as she lifted a hand in a wave. “I’ll see you around, Jughead,” she repeated what he’d said to her the night before and turned to head back to where Archie had parked, hearing his laughter behind her.

 

“Where the hell have you been? You will _not_ believe what Archie did!” Veronica cursed, angrily, when she spotted Betty. “Reggie was here and…” she stopped, taking in Betty’s appearance; her untucked shirt, her smeared lipstick. “Where have you been and where the hell’s your jacket?”

 

Betty looked down, realizing for the first time that she'd left it on the bleachers. She shook her head, glancing over to where Jughead was now back over with the other Serpents, leaning against Reggie’s car.

 

As if knowing she was watching him, his eyes lifted and met hers, a grin spreading across his face.

 

She shook her head, turning to slide onto the back of Moose’s truck and then laying down in the bed of it, staring up at the sky, ignoring Veronica as she kept questioning her.

 

Yeah, she didn’t need any more convincing.

 

She didn’t care what her mother or anyone else thought.

 

There was no way she was staying away from Jughead Jones.

 

* * *

_Hot temptations, sweet sensations_  
_Infiltrating through_  
_Sweet sensations, hot temptations_  
_Coming over you_  



	4. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cars, so I just winged it. Hopefully it doesn't sound too ridiculous. Also, this chapter was getting way too long so I cut it in half and the second part, when she sneaks out with him, will all happen next chapter. Otherwise it would have been close to 15k words. This one alone is over 6k. Sorry for not updating in so long! Thanks for sticking around :)

* * *

 

_ You know that I’m obsessed with your body, _

_ But it’s the way you smile that does it for me _

_ -Cigarettes After Sex, Sweet _

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Grounded? For  _ what _ ?”

 

Betty sighed at Veronica’s question, glancing out the garage door to make sure her mother wasn’t eavesdropping. “Apparently word got back to my mother that there were Serpents at the Drive In the other night.” 

 

Veronica groaned on the other end of the phone. “So she knows about Jughead?”

 

Betty blew out a breath. “No actually, or else I probably would not be talking to you at all,” she told her friend, moving to start putting tools away. “She was already all up in arms about there being Serpent bikes at Pop’s the other night and now that she heard they were at the Drive In too, she doesn’t believe it was just a  _ coincidence  _ and that I’m lying to her.”

 

“So she grounded you without proof that you even did anything wrong? And I use the word  _ wrong _ very loosely since you know, you’re eighteen and jumping some hot Serpent’s bones isn’t exactly illegal anyways.”

 

Betty chuckled. “To my mother it is, and yes, grounded. It was a big thing, lots of yelling, and I’ve been in the garage doing an oil change just to stay away from her since.”

 

Veronica sighed. “I’m so sorry, B.”

 

Betty shook her head, refusing to let it upset her even more. “It’s fine. She did have a point that I  _ am _ still living under her roof and that she does have a right to ground me. Even though she has absolutely zero to go on - though I am thankful for that.” 

 

Veronica chuckled. “Don’t remind me. I’m still hot and bothered by what you told me went on in that projection booth. Your mother would lose her mind.” 

 

Betty closed her eyes as she remembered Jug’s hands on her,  _ everywhere, _ driving her crazy.

 

“Well let’s be thankful that she doesn’t know about that.” Betty chuckled. “But yeah, she’s not going to let me go shopping with you today, V. I’m pretty sure that even if Archie asked her if I could go somewhere with him, she’d still say no.”

 

Veronica made a gagging noise on the other end. “And if she wouldn’t say yes to the golden boy she definitely wouldn’t say yes to the mobsters trouble making daughter.” Betty could actually hear Veronica rolling her eyes. “Is she even going to let you go to Pop’s for the employee meeting today?”

 

Betty cursed. “I totally forgot that was today.” 

 

“...and in fifteen minutes. I’m on my way now, need me to swing by?”

 

Betty glanced down at the short overalls she was wearing that were covered in oil. Great. “Yeah, I’ll definitely need a ride but I don’t even have time to change. Let me go try and convince her this is mandatory.”

 

Veronica laughed. “If she says no, I’ll open the passenger door and slow down as I drive by and you can just run and jump in.”

 

Betty chuckled before uttering a goodbye and heading towards the house. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she entered, and met her eye momentarily before looking her over with a disapproving look. 

 

“Really Betty, is there nothing else you have to do other than play around with dirty cars?”

 

Betty caught her herself before she could retort back, knowing it wouldn’t help the situation at all. “Actually there is. There’s a mandatory meeting at Pop’s today. I forgot about it until Veronica just reminded me.” She moved to the sink to wash her hands. “She’s heading over now.”

 

Her mother made a noise that sounded like a snort. “I don’t think so.” Her tone let Betty know she didn’t believe her at all. “I can drive you.”

 

Betty closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning to meet her mothers eyes, gripping the paper towels in her hands a little tighter than necessary. “Veronica is already on her way. I’m not making this up. You can call Pop Tate and ask if you want to.”

 

Sure, she gave in to the grounding just because she didn’t want to argue anymore, but she wasn’t going to be a prisoner even when it came to work just because her mother wanted to control something since everything else in her life was chaos. 

 

They stood there, never breaking eye contact and Betty refused to be the first one to look away. 

 

When her mother finally spoke, her tone hadn’t changed. “How long is this meeting for?”

 

Betty fought the urge to roll her eyes. She’d worked at Pop’s long enough and her mother was well aware of how long they were. “The same as they always are, mom. Usually a couple hours.”

 

Alice glanced over at the clock. “I expect you home no later than 3:10 then.”

 

Betty narrowed her eyes, fisting her hands as she moved to leave the kitchen. “God forbid Veronica runs into a stop light on our way back.”

 

“What was that?” Alice’s question had Betty stopping and turning, plastering a fake smile on her face. 

 

“I’ll be here at 3:10 sharp.” 

 

Alice quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, as if daring her to challenge her. “Good. You know, I’m only looking out for you,” she told her. “I was young once too, and stupid. There were many times I told my mother I would be one place and was actually somewhere else doing things with guys I shouldn’t have been seeing. Things that got me in a lot of trouble. Just like your sister.”

 

Betty glanced down at the grease stained overalls covering her old faded t-shirt and the once white converses at her feet. “Mom, if I was somehow coming up with this elaborate scheme just to go meet some guy, do you really think this is how I would be dressed?”

 

Alice sent her a look. “It hardly matters what you’re wearing when it’s ripped off within minutes.”

 

Betty instantly threw her hands up, visibly cringing. “Okay! Okay, I get it. Oh my god, mom.” 

 

The beeping of a horn saved her from the horrible conversation and she quickly made her way to the front door and out it, hearing her mother yell “Three ten!” one more time before it closed.

 

“What’s that look for?” Veronica asked as Betty climbed into her car and they started down the road. 

 

“My mother is insane.” 

 

Veronica reached a hand over and patted her friend’s knee. “You know, you could always move in with me for the summer before we leave for college. This grounding thing is total bullshit.” 

 

“I know,” Betty sighed, resting her head against the back of the seat and closing her eyes. “Ever since Polly left, her hold on me has gotten even tighter and then with my dad leaving…” She opened her eyes again and watched the blur of houses pass as they made their way into town. “It’s hard to deal with but I only have a couple more months of it left.” 

 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with it at all, B.”

 

Betty stared down at her hands, not realizing she still had them fisted and slowly relaxed them. “When I leave for school though, it’s just going to be her there in that big house, all alone.” She sighed. “And every time i think about that…”

 

“That’s not on you though. That’s on Polly and your dad for leaving and on her for driving them away. You don’t deserve to have to deal with the aftermath all on your own.” 

 

Veronica was right, and she was at the point where she was starting to resent her mother and understand why Polly left to start with.

 

“Let’s not talk about it.” Betty took a deep breath, pushing all the negative thoughts away. “I’ve never been more happy for a work meeting. I really needed out of there.”

 

“The offer to stay in our guestroom still stands.”

 

Betty glanced at her friend, sending her a grateful smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi girls,” Pop greeted in a rush as they entered the diner. The pace was packed, and they watched as he filled the coffee cups of a few customers sitting at the counter. “Betty, your mom just called asking about the meeting.” 

 

Betty felt her cheeks heat, partially from embarrassment but mostly from anger. Though she didn’t know why she was surprised that she had ended up calling to check up on her after all. 

 

“I’m sorry about that Pop…” Betty started but the older man cut her off as he motioned them towards the back room. 

 

“Don’t apologize, I was just going to let you know that I didn’t get a chance to tell her that while there was a meeting today, that it would actually be shorter than normal.” 

 

Veronica’s eyebrows raised as she met Betty’s eyes before turning back to Pop. “Why’s that?”

 

Pop called out an order to the morning cook before he continued. “Meg was in an accident last night.”

 

“Oh my god, is she okay?”

 

“What happened?”

 

Pop waited patiently until they were done speaking before he continued. “She’s fine, just a bit banged up.” He assured them. “Darcy said she would switch from days to evenings to help pick up the slack from her being out since we’re busier then - which is why we’re a bit in over our heads right now - but I’m going to need someone to close up shop until Meg gets back next week.” His eyes instantly moved to Betty. 

 

“Of course Pop, whatever you need.” Betty told him, having trained with Meg on closing out the register and locking up incase situations like this ever happened. 

 

“I knew I could count on you,” his face transformed to a look of relief. “But as for this meeting, I’m going to have it cut it short. Hopefully I didn’t put any of you out. I would have called but it’s been hectic.” 

 

“Not at all,” Veronica told him. “Do you need us to stay and help?”

 

Betty nodded quickly, jumping at the chance to stick around instead of heading home. “We can definitely stay. I have a spare uniform in the back room.” 

 

He waved them off, though his smile warmed even more. “We got it covered for now. It’s been a while since I had to run around like this but I still got some miles on these tires.” He winked. “I’ll reschedule the meeting for after Meg gets back. You girls enjoy the rest of your day now and Betty, I’ll leave the spare key in the safe for your next shift. Any issues, just give me a holler, but I know you’ll do just fine.” 

 

They barely had time to respond before he was heading back out to the front of the diner.

 

“Well,” Veronica drawled. “Now we have close to two hours before I have to have you home. What  _ ever _ should we do?”

 

Betty sighed. “If someone sees me somewhere else and reports back to her, I’d never hear the end of it.”

 

Veronica brought a finger up to tap at her lips as if in deep thought. “We can get food and just drive around if you want?”

 

Betty smiled at her. “That sounds great, actually.” she said but then narrowed her eyes when Veronica’s grin turned mischievous. “What?”

 

A blank look fell across her friends face, even though her eyes were still sparkling.

 

“I just have somewhere I have to stop really quick.” 

 

Betty crossed her arms, sending Veronica a look. “Where?”

 

The girl just smiled. “Nowhere crazy, B.” she promised. “Would you rather I just take you home early?” at Betty’s look, Veronica’s smile widened. “That’s what I thought. Hey Pop, could I get a dozen of those cookies to go, please?” she asked as they made their way back out to the front of the diner. 

 

Pop glanced over to Veronica and sent her a wink. “You sure can. These cookies are selling like crazy Betty.” he said as he loaded them into a container. “If you get bored and want to make more again, I wouldn’t complain one bit.”

 

Betty sent him a smile as Veronica handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change. “I’ll do that, Pop. We’ll see you later. Please call us if you need help though.” she told him, stressing the words as much as possible. “I’m free for  _ any _ extra shifts you have open.”

 

At this point she’d work open to close and just go home to sleep if she could. 

 

“Especially if we have special customers again,” Veronica whispered as they made their way back out to her car. 

 

“Craving cookies?” Betty asked as Veronica set them on the back seat. 

 

The brunette met her eyes. “While they  _ are _ amazing, I’m actually dropping them off somewhere.”

 

Betty’s heart started to race at Veronica’s look. A look nothing good ever came from. “Where?” 

 

Veronica just grinned. “You’ll see.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Betty turned to look at the auto shop as Veronica parked her car. When she heard the click of a seatbelt, her head swung back to her friend. 

 

“No way.”

 

Veronica just laughed. “What? We have time and I thought we could stop by and treat the guys to something sweet.” she shrugged innocently, grabbing the package of cookies from the backseat. “And bring them cookies too.” 

 

Betty didn’t laugh at her joke though. “Veronica, look what I’m wearing.”

 

The brunette glanced down at her overalls. “We’re at a garage, you’ll fit right in.” Betty groaned, which only made her friend laugh even more. “Stop, you look cute.” 

 

Betty’s heart thundered in her chest. She glanced back at the garage and saw one of the large doors open and Reggie appear, motioning to someone that they were clear to back a car out. 

 

“You can go in. I’ll just wait here.” 

 

She knew she was being ridiculous, and it wasn’t even about what she was wearing. She didn’t want to just randomly walk into the job of some guy she made out with a couple times. Maybe Veronica had that kind of confidence, but she surely didn’t.

 

“If you don’t come on, I’ll tell him you’re in the car and he’ll just come out here.”

 

If looks could kill, Veronica would be nothing but a pile of smoking ashes at the moment. 

 

“Payback, V. Just you wait.” Betty told her, flipping down the mirror and smoothing the flyaways that had escaped her ponytail. 

 

Veronica just laughed again, stepping out of the car and making her way towards the garage, looking the complete opposite of Betty in a magenta skirt and heels. 

 

Betty jogged to catch up with her, smoothing down the front of her outfit but there was nothing she could do about the oil marks so she just decided to own it. 

 

Catcalls greeted them, and Betty brought her hands around to stick in her back pockets to keep herself from fidgeting as she looked around. The garage was gorgeous. Chrome equipment sat amongst sparkling classic cars. The walls were littered with vintage shop signs, and off to the far end was a lounge area consisting of leather furniture and a couple TV’s mounted to the walls. She wasn’t sure what she’d thought when they’d said they’d owned a shop, but this was beyond anything she could have imagined. 

 

“Reg,” a voice she instantly recognized floated from a room to the side and a moment later Jughead walked out, the dark green mechanic coveralls he was wearing were unzipped and tied around his waist, showing off his tattooed arms in a white tee. “That Mustang that was dropped off earlier…”

 

He stopped mid sentence and looked up from the clipboard he was holding, as if sensing she was there. His eyes landed right on her.  

 

Betty swallowed, her mouth dry as she boldly looking him over, never having found a mechanics uniform so attractive until right now. When her eyes found his again, the blue was dark, filled with the same amount of heat she currently felt. 

 

Veronica cleared her throat, hiding a smirk. “Hello boys,” She cooed, cocking a hip and resting her hand on it, gaining the attention of all the men in the shop. 

 

All but one, who’s eyes were still burning into Bettys. 

 

It had been a few days since the Drive In, and she wondered if when they ran into each other again, if the want would still be there. Looking at him now though, her body pulsed with an even stronger need than it did then. And the look in his eyes told her she wasn’t the only one feeling it.  

 

“We just stopped by to bring you hard working men some cookies,” Veronica held out the container. “They’re _ amazing _ .” She bumped her shoulder against Betty’s. “Betty made them.”  

 

Jughead’s eyes flickered to the cookies and then back to Betty. He lifted an eyebrow, one corner of his lips turning up and heat rose to her cheeks. Veronica had made it sound as if she had made them especially for them. Of course.   

 

Jughead stepped forward. “Oh yeah?” he asked, his tongue moving out to wet his lips before grabbing the container from Veronica and pulling out a cookie. The noise that escaped his lips when he took a bite was downright sinful and had Betty’s toes curling. His eyes met hers again before he spoke. “ _ Delicious. _ ”

 

Her body pulsed, his voice alone making her shift and rub her legs together to ease a growing ache. 

 

Reggie groaned, holding up his grease covered hands in exasperation. “Why’d you give them to him?” He motioned with the wrench he was holding. “Now the rest of us won’t get any.” 

 

Jughead chuckled, popping what was left of the cookie he was eating in his mouth and already grabbing another. “Sucks to be you.”

 

Sweet Pea slid out from under a car and sat up. “She said they were for  _ all  _ of us, bro.” 

 

Jughead just shrugged. “You want cookies that bad, have your girl make you some. My girl made these ones, so they’re  _ mine _ .” 

 

Betty’s breath caught in her chest. _ His girl.  _

 

Those words did something else to her entirely. 

 

Here she was worried about going to the shop at all and he was calling her  _ his. _

 

She ignored the way her stomach was fluttering and bit her lip, looking away from him when his eyes landed on her again. 

 

“Great, so now I can’t figure out what the hell is going on with this car  _ and _ I don’t get cookies.” Sweet Pea complained, standing and lifting the hood of the Corvette that had Betty’s mouth watering almost as much as Jughead had.  _ Almost _ . 

 

“Is that a ‘79?” she asked before she could overthink, walking over to run a finger along the smooth exterior that was painted blood red.

 

Sweet Pea lifted his head, tucking back some hair that had slipped out from under his bandana, his eyes narrowing at her. “Yeah... it is.”

 

Betty glanced inside, noting the pristine cream interior and her hands itched to wrap around the steering wheel. The car was gorgeous, and she envied them being able to work on it. Sure, she had other aspirations in life, but if they fell through, working at a shop like this and being surrounded by classic cars all day... well, she wouldn’t exactly mind that job at all. It would only be an added bonus that it would drive her mother crazy.

 

“Early production manual. ZAA?” She asked and glanced at Sweet Pea, seeing him nod silently. “350 cubic inch, 195 horsepower.”

 

She was speaking to herself more than anything as she took it in, momentarily forgetting there were a half dozen other men in the shop, but became very aware of that again when she glanced up to see all of their eyes on her. Heat tinged her cheeks and she stepped back, crossing her arms and walking back to stand beside Veronica. 

 

“You know a lot about cars?” Reggie asked, his face breaking into a grin, his eyes darting back and forth between her and Jughead as if it were the most amusing thing in the world and she had a feeling she was missing something. 

 

She raised a shoulder in a half shrug. “A little.” 

 

Veronica chuckled. “She knows  _ a lot _ .” she tapped her shoulder to Betty’s. “She’d probably give you boys a run for your money.” 

 

One of the guys snorted sarcastically and then turned back to what he was doing when both Reggie and Jughead sent him a look. 

 

“Okay Blondie,” Sweet Pea called, leaning a hip against the hood. “Customer brought it in yesterday, heard a clunking. Usually with ‘Vette’s it’s an issue with the brakes. I checked the lines, changed the pads. Still doing it. Engine, alternator, all looks good. I don’t see anything wrong.” 

 

Betty bit the inside of her cheek, walking over to the car. She could feel Jughead’s eyes on her, burning into her and she wondered what he was thinking. 

 

“Was there any vibration?” 

 

Sweet Pea quirked an eyebrow, now standing up straight, his eyes pinned on her. “Yeah, there was.” 

 

“Have you checked the rear U-joints?” she asked, and then continued when he didn’t say anything. “There’s an issue with a lot of old ‘Vette’s, with them wearing out. Most of the early production ‘79’s don’t get used much for recreational use since they had so many issues and are more for show so it’s not a problem that arises often, and only over time, but it could be it.”

 

“Holy shit,” Fangs, who had been underneath another car in the next bay whispered as he sat up, eyeing her up like he was seeing her for the first time. “You sure you called dibs, Jug?” 

 

A hand was suddenly on her back, large, hot, and she automatically leaned back into it. 

 

“You should probably get back to work, Fangs.” Jughead’s tone seemed casual, but had goosebumps breaking out even along her own arms. There was something lying underneath it. Something menacing. 

 

The guy in question sent the man behind her a look before sliding back under the car he had been working on, muttering something to himself. 

 

“Come with me for a minute.” Jughead’s hot breath teased the side of her face as he brought his mouth to her ear. She turned to meet his eyes, which only brought their faces closer. The look in his own was wild, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t excite her. 

 

She just nodded once, glancing at Veronica quickly before allowing him to usher her into the room he had come out of. It was an office, a large one. Two desks sat in opposite corners, one next to a door that led to another room that looked to be filled with filing cabinets and another that was propped open, leading to another part of the shop with more bays and cars.

 

Betty opened her mouth to comment on how amazing the shop was but was cut off when her back was pushed against the door that had just been shut and Jughead’s body was covering hers. 

 

One arm was braced against the door above her head, his face so close that his nose touched the tip of hers as he watched her. 

 

“You were holding out on me.” his voice was low, just barely a whisper. 

 

Betty glanced down at his lips before looking up again. “I don’t know what you mean?” she responded coyly, biting her lip to control her smile. 

 

Jughead’s face lit up, his eyebrows raising. “You walked in looking like you came ready to work.” He moved back, looking her over, one of his hands running up her side slowly before trailing back down, setting her skin on fire even through her clothes. 

 

Betty chuckled. “I was doing an oil change at home, then V came to pick me up to go to a meeting for work… I didn’t have time to change.” Her cheeks heated as he looked her over again, his hand moving to the bottom of her shorts, his knuckle moving back and forth along her thigh. “Then Veronica made a surprise pit stop here.”

 

His eyes found hers again. “I’ll have to thank her.” His lips formed a smirk. “Oil change, huh? You’re just full of surprises Betty Cooper.” 

 

Betty shrugged, tipping her head to the side. “I’m pretty good at taking care of things myself.”

 

His eyes flashed, his grin growing, and she had a feeling he took her words to mean something else altogether. “Looking for a job?”

 

Betty laughed, the movement causing her chest to arch forward and hit his. “I wouldn’t wanna show your guys up.”

 

Jughead laughed then. “I’ve never seen Pea look so stunned. You should stop by more often.” His lips moved closer, but didn’t touch hers. 

 

Betty breath was only a whisper when she spoke. “To bring cookies?”

 

“Mmm,” Jughead hummed, his fingers darting under the bottoms of her overalls, scorching the skin underneath. “They were really good.”

 

Betty’s chest rose and fell, every part of her body coming alive at how close they were. “You’d get tired of them after a while.”

 

His voice was low, rough, when he replied. “Not a chance.”

 

Yeah, she didn’t think they were talking about cookies anymore. 

 

“Come somewhere with me tomorrow night,” Jughead whispered, his lips dancing over hers. Just barely touching.  
  
Betty’s breathing was coming in ragged pants as she pressed her body closer to his. “I’m... grounded.”  
  
His lips formed a smirk against hers before moving to her ear, catching it in his mouth before replying. “Sneak out.”  
  
The thought had already crossed her mind the second he had asked her to come with him, but she played it off, worrying her lip as if in deep thought. “If I get caught, I’d be in even more trouble…” she started, and then met his eyes, her voice lowering. “For a risk like that, I’d need to know it’d be worth my time.”  
  
Jughead gripped her hips, lifting her with ease and setting her on the top of one of the desks. “Well,” he started, his hands moving around to grip her ass and pull her into him. “Let’s see what I can do to convince you then.”   
  
For a moment he just held her there, her body pressed to his, his lips just barely brushing hers, eyes locked together. Neither moved, just watched each other, and it was quite possibly the most erotic moment of her life.   
  
She watched as his lips pulled up into a smirk, his eyelids closing slightly before he moved forward and finally brought his lips to hers.   
  


She thought she remembered how they had felt the other night, scorching, hungry, but the memory was nothing compared to the real thing. Her body caught fire, his hands moving under her thighs to pull her closer, his body grinding into hers as their tongues met. Wild, needy. 

 

The sound of a knock in the distance registered somewhere in her brain but she ignored it, not being able to stop again. Refusing to be interrupted again. It was only when it came again, this time louder, that she pulled back. 

 

“Fuck,” Jughead cursed, pulling back and walking over to the door, adjusting his uniform as he did so.

 

“Don’t mean to interrupt,” she heard Reggie’s amused voice float from the other side as she slid off of the desk and straightened her clothes, letting on that he did in fact mean to interrupt.

 

She moved away towards the door leading to the other side of the shop, taking it in before slowly walking around the rest of the office. She moved to look in the small long room, both sides filled with filing cabinets, everything so neat, orderly. When she heard the door shut, she started to turn but was stopped by a hand on her back, pushing her into the filing room. She turned to see Jughead shutting the door and turning the lock on it and her heart started to pound. 

 

When he turned and caught her eye, the look in it had her nearly melting into a puddle right there and then. 

 

“Those assholes will keep interrupting if we stay out there,” he told her, moving towards her and causing her to step back until her back hit the wall. “Where were we?” he asked, his hands moving to support his weight on either side of her head and his mouth coming down to nip at her bottom lip. “I was convincing you to come with me, right?” 

 

Betty nearly moaned when his lips pressed against hers again. “You were, but… I’m still on the fence.” she teased. 

 

His grin then was downright devious. “Guess I better up my game then.”

 

Her next breath was taken away as his lips met hers, hard, hot, wet.

 

Then his hands were on the buttons on the sides of her overalls, pulling them open roughly. Betty thought she heard the sound of a button hitting the floor and for a second wondered how she’d explain the wardrobe malfunction to her mother when she got home, but then his hands were sliding underneath, his fingers dancing over the cotton of her panties as he gripped her ass, pulling her against him, grinding his cock against her center and the worry faded away.

 

“Jug,” she breathed his name and it only seemed to spur him on more. In a second, his hands were moving from her and pulling the straps off her shoulders, letting her overalls fall the floor with ease.

 

And suddenly, she was very happy she hadn’t had time to change after all.

 

He stepped back, his eyes raking over her body, slowly moving up her legs, taking in every inch of her. 

 

“Betty Cooper, what the hell are you doing to me?”

 

When he spoke, it was barely a whisper, and she wondered if he had meant to say it out loud. When his eyes met hers, the fire in them seemed to envelop her and she felt she was burning from the inside out. She wanted him. More than she ever wanted anything. She didn’t care that they were at his place of business, that people were just a room away and that someone could walk in on them at any second. 

 

She just needed him. 

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” She asked as his eyes moved from her body and met hers again. Her words seemed to trigger something in him, and a second later, his body was against hers again, his mouth on hers, taking control. All she could do was hold on, try to keep up, as he completely consumed her. 

 

His hands found her hips, moving behind her again to grip her ass, pulling her into him and the tease of his hard cock against her center had a moan erupting from her lips. “God, I need…” 

 

Jughead pulled back, his hands finding her hips again, his thumbs rubbing circles on her exposed flesh before one finger hooked under the top of her panties. His breathing was coming in ragged pants and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if fighting for self control. “Tell me. What do you need?” 

 

Betty arched into his hand as he moved it to the bottom of her belly, just above where she needed him most. “You.” she gasped, when he didn’t move any further. “I need  _ you _ .” 

 

He rested his forehead on hers. “Fuck,” he swore, his hand dipping down beneath the cotton now, teasing. “As much as I want to wrap your legs around my waist and pound into you right here, right now, we can’t.” 

 

Betty opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off by covering it with his own. 

 

“Baby when I fuck you, I’m gonna take my time.” His words did nothing to help her arousal and her body only started to pulse even more. “I’m gonna need more than just a few minutes in a back room.” 

 

This was it. She was surely going to die if she had to walk out of that room without some relief.

 

His lips moved to her ear, taking it between his teeth before soothing the sting away with his tongue. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, his hand trailing down further. Finally. “I’ll take care of you now though since you’re so wet for me.” 

 

His words would be the death of her, only fueling her arousal as he slid a finger into her, pushing against her clit for a moment before moving to circle it. She bucked into his hand, her own hand gripping his wrist in an effort to make him give her more. She needed so much more. 

 

She couldn’t stop the moan as his thumb continued to stroke her while two fingers plunged deep into her. Her body moved automatically, trying to ride them as her orgasm already started to build. 

 

Her eyes fluttered close as he cursed into her ear before his mouth was at her neck, sucking, biting. Wet warmth against hot skin. 

 

“You like riding my hand?” he whispered and she bit her lip, unable to stop her hips as they pumped even more. “How about I give you something else to ride?”

 

Betty’s eyes flew open as he removed his hand and she watched, unable to breath as he slowly lifted his fingers to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers as he licked them clean, the satisfied grin on his face doing things to her body she’d never experienced. 

 

Then he was dropping to his knees, his hands tugging her panties down in one swift movement. Her leg shook as he lifted it, bringing it over his shoulder. His eyes stayed on hers and she was unable to look away as he moved and laid a gentle kiss on her inner thigh, then another, slowly moving toward where his fingers had just been. 

 

“Jug,” Betty whispered, her hands in his hair, gripping just a little too hard and she moved to loosen her grip but then his tongue was sliding up her center and she was pulling again. His chuckle sent a vibration through her that she wasn’t expecting and the sound that burst from her lips when he flicked his tongue against her clit echoed off of the walls. 

 

“Fuck you taste good,” he murmured, diving in again, not bothering to go slow and instead just reaching around to her ass to pull her closer, completely devouring her. 

 

Her legs shook as she pulled him closer, unable to stop herself from bucking against him and riding his face. Every move only seemed to spur him on more though and then his fingers were inside her, teasing, pumping, fucking her better than anything she could remember and she could only imagine what it was going to be like when his cock was finally inside of her. 

 

The thought had her careening towards the edge and with another flick at her clit, she was coming undone. Her entire body pulsed, squeezing his fingers, spasming against his tongue. When her body stopped shuddering and she slowly opened her eyes, black specks filled her vision as she looked down at him, slowly kissing her inner thigh again as he gently set her foot back on the floor and rose, stopping to kiss the skin that was exposed at her abdomen. The movement so much more gentle than what he had just been doing to her. 

 

She could do nothing but lean back against the wall as she tried desperately to calm her breathing. 

 

His forehead came forward, resting against hers. “Feel better now?” 

 

Her response was a long exhale swallowed by a chuckle when he grinned.

 

She didn’t say anything when he bent to help her back into her clothes, only moved her legs to step into them as he dressed her. It wasn’t until he picked up her phone, sending her a amused look before he started typing on it that she found her voice.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, not being able to hide the humor in her voice at his look.

 

Jughead met her eyes. “Sending myself a text.” He told her, hitting one more button before handing it back to her. He stepped toward her again, bending his head to find her ear. “I mean, you just rode my tongue until you came, so I should probably have your number.”

 

She felt her cheeks heat at his bluntness.

 

His response was just a chuckle though, as he intertwined their fingers and pulled her from the room and back out to where everyone else was. 

 

They said a quick goodbye, and received more hoots when his lips found hers again, before her and Veronica moved to leave.

 

They were barely out of the parking lot when her phone went off.

 

_Thanks for dessert. It was delicious._

 

Another message popped up before she could reply.

 

_Oh, and the cookies too._

 

She was pretty sure her face hit a record shade of red then.

 

* * *

 

_ You know I think your skin’s the perfect color, _ _  
_ _ But it’s always your eyes that pull me under _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @kmlefev


End file.
